Family Guy: OC Universe Special Chapters
by aldovas
Summary: Special chapters, behind the scenes, interviews and more from Family Guy: OC Universe. Season 2 deleted sceces
1. Introduction

**Family Guy: OC UNIVERSE Special Chapters**

_Introduction:_

_Ladies and Gentlemen: welcome to our first edition of Family Guy: OC Universe Special Chapters!_

_With our hosts: Zack Murdock!_

"Zack's here, bitches!" Zack greeted

_Matt Kennedy!_

"Good to be here" Matt said.

_Mathew Ryder!_

"Let's get this damn thing over with" Matt said.

_Eddie Walker!_

"Welcome everyone!" Eddie greeted.

_And Nathan Green!_

"Wow, I can't believe I was invited" Nathan said.

"Hey, why is he doing here?" Matthew asked "I thought he was just a minor character"

**(A/E: He's an OC created by a friend of mine, that's why I consider him a major OC too)**

"You can suck it, Ryder" Nathan said.

"F*ck you, Green!" Matthew replied.

"Guys, calm down, this is a show, not the WWE" Eddie said "And Matthew: watch your language, this is a public show"

"Whatever" Matthew said crossing his arms.

"You're the boss" Nathan said.

"And now let's talk about this fanfic" Eddie "As you know, it's the reboot of both aldovas's fanfics: 'Meg and Eddie' and 'Chris's Girlfriend (already deleted)', and maybe every Meg/OC fanfic of this site: 'Meg's Boyfriend/Family', 'Spellbook' and 'Tale of a Valkyrie (also deleted)'"

"Are you sure he's not gonna be sued by using all these fanfics?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I think they don't mind' Zack answered careless.

"Anyway, as this is an aldovas's fanfic, I'M the one who's with Meg" Eddie said.

"I don't get it, I WAS Meg's VERY FIRST boyfriend" Zack replied annoyed "I WAS the first guy who gave her a daughter"

"Yeah, but you bashed her in her freshman high school day" Matthew said.

"At least Eddie was sorry for what he did in elementary school" Matt replied.

"Guys, can you let me continue?" Eddie asked "Okay: just like in 'Meg and Eddie', I'm a Meg's former tormentor who's trying to prove her that he changed. But unlike my 'Meg and Eddie' counterpart, I have a younger sister about Chris's age instead of a twin sister. So, I'm not related to Connie in this fanfic"

"That's good, because I'd hate to see another guy kissing his sister" Zack commented laughing a little.

"She was the one who kissed me!" Eddie corrected offended.

"At least his sister is not a moron" Matthew said

"First of all: Jillian is my half-sister, we have the same mother" Zack said "Second: aldovas is planning to introduce Jaina Ryder as YOUR sister instead as your daughter"

"Wait, you mean the sweet and kind toddler self or the slutty and sex-crazed older self?" Matthew asked very worried.

"Older self" Zack answered.

"Somebody please kill me now..." Matthew said.

**(A/E: Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Ryder)**

"I'd prefer an older sister, because a younger sister is like taking care a child" Matt said "Trust me, since my mother died, I had to help my dad in raising Sophie. It's a really hard work"

"I have three siblings: an older brother called Michael, an older sister called Erin and a toddler sister called Sandy" Nathan said "My parents divorced, not because of abuse, because they've been living stressful days and to prevent future fights...they separated. My Dad is living in New York and Michael and Erin are currently living with my mother in Cleveland. She has breast cancer. I'm currently living with Sandy, I'm going to college while she's in the daycare"

"Nobody asked for your life" Matthew said.

"Say that again, Ryder!" Nathan told in a menacing way.

"**ENOUGH!**" Eddie ordered changing into his dragon form "**IF I EVER SEEN YOU FIGHTING, I'LL BURN YOUR ASSES!**"

"Y-yes, sir!" Nathan and Mathew replied nervously.

Eddie turned back to normal.

"Perfect, now let's talk about our favorite moments" Eddie said "Zack, you're first"

"My favorite moment was when I threw dog excrement at Connie and her bitching friends" Zack said laughing a little "I bet she took a 2 month shower!"

"My favorite moment was when we released that little monkey from the zoo" Matt said.

"My favorite moment is...none, I hate this fanfic" Matthew "It's TOO sentimental and stupid, just like the actual show, but worse"

"Then why are you doing here anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Because Bhaalspawn abandoned this fanfic for over a year and this fanfic was the only choice to continue working" Matt answered "And because aldovas is threatening me with torturing me in so many painful ways. I became his bitch..."

"It's not bad working with aldovas, he's a nice guy" Eddie said.

"He made you wear girl's clothes!" Matt replied "He's a twisted fat fu-!"

**_THUNDER!_**

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck him...toasting him like bread.

"Sorry..." Matthew said.

"My favorite moment is when Eddie kicked your ass" Nathan said.

"And my favorite part was...when I kissed Meg" Eddie said touching his lips "I felt it SO powerful and passionate. It made me want to stop time, so I can keep enjoying the flavor of these beautiful and delicious lips"

"You're right, Matthew" Zack said "This story is sentimental and stu-"

**_THUNDER!_**

Zack got struck by a lightning bolt too.

"Where are all these lightning bolts coming from?" Matt asked.

**(A/E: I 'borrowed' them from Zeus)**

"Zeus from that Disney movie _Hercules_, Zeus from _Percy Jackson_ or Zeus from _Clash of the Titans_?" Eddie asked.

"Does it matter?" Matt asked.

"He's a movie fan like me" Eddie answered "He always treat his fanfics like movies"

"I don't know how second season is gonna be" Zack said.

"You wanna know?" Eddie asked "Here's a trailer of the second season"

"He made a trailer for a fanfic?" Zack asked.

**(A/E: Shut up and watch it)**

**Trailer**

A montage of clips from the previous season is showing: when our heroes met the OCs, the fights, the sad and happy moments, etc.

_You've seen them in this story..._

_You've seen them crying..._

_You've seen them laughing..._

_And now..._

_Coming this season..._

_You'll see them...again_

It shows Connie watchingTV.

"And that's why I hate that show" Connie commented.

_All your favorite Family Guy characters are back_

It shows Quagmire with a sexy blonde woman.

"You'd like something to drink?" Quagmire asked "And later we can go to my house"

"Actually, I'd like that YOU come to MY house" the blonde woman said.

Quagmire took out some ruffies.

"That was easy" Quagmire said throwing them away.

_And your favorite OCs from other fanfics_

Zack Murdock (wearing a He-Man costume) was in the park.

"By the power of Greyskull..." Zack said rising the sword "I HAVE THE POWER!"

"Hey pal, the gay bar is in that way" a guy said walking in front of him.

_Including more OCs_

Eddie, Zack, Matt and Matthew were in a strip club.

"This is my sister...Jaina" Matthew said annoyed.

"You guys wanna have fun?" Jaina asked with a sexy voice

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend" Eddie answered.

"But mine dumped me, so I'd like to be in bed with a chick" Zack said.

"Do you have a condom?" Jaina asked.

"Nope" Zack answered.

"Sorry, dear, only responsible guys" Jaina replied.

"Damn it!" Zack cursed.

_And Changed and Improved OCs_

Jet Skyler: his hair is the same, but covered by a blue skater cap. He wears a dark aqua blue polo shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans ripped at the knee and white/tan sneakers.

Janice Books: Hair is dyed a dark purple color, she wears an black tank top with a neon green star in the middle, black leather skirt with midnight blue tights, neon green and black sneakers Silver bracelet (a gift from Jet), silver chocker, lavender stud earrings, purple lipstick.

"I'm the Jedi of the Skate!" Jet cheered.

"God, he's starting with the sportman thing..." Janice said annoyed.

_Comedy_

It shows Meg and Eddie coming from the theater...after they saw the final Twilight movie.

"It was horrible..." Eddie commented.

"No, it wasn't, it was great" Meg replied.

"Meg, its message promotes pedophilia and bestiality" Eddie said.

"I almost had sex with Brian once, so...they gave the message late" Meg replied.

_Drama_

"Aren't you concerning about your selfish actions?" Helena asked "That these actions could hurt your family?"

"Well...I...ah..." Peter answered stammering

_Thrilling_

"What happened to you?" Amy asked.

"When I was in Irak looking for Saddam Hussein...I was playing the most dangerous game ever" Frank answered.

It shows a scene of Frank playing...Russian Roulette.

_Action_

There's a scene where Frank and a group of women were in a desert shooting the enemy.

"What are we shooting?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, just keep shooting!" A blonde woman answered.

_And an Alien Invasion_

There's an alien invasion destroying buildings and killing people, War of the Worlds-style.

_Family_

Next scene was Frank talking with Amy.

"Why don't you hate me?" Frank asked.

"You'll always be my dad, Daddy" Amy answered.

_Friendship_

"Peter, no matter what happens, I will always be your friend" Helena said.

"That's cool, 'cause you're AWESOME!" Peter praised.

_Magic_

There's Matt Kennedy with the Spellbook.

"With this Spellbook...I can do anything" Matt whispered.

_Love_

"I don't wanna lose you!" Meg said.

"You won't..." Eddie whispered.

_Determination_

"I won't rest until my family accept me in their lives..." Frank said

_And a lot of movie references!_

"My name is Star...Dawn Star" Helena said.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you BITCH!" Meg said.

"Hasta la vista, you bastard!" Quagmire said.

"With a great power, comes a great responsibility" Mayor West said "Remember it, Brian..."

"Ah...it wasn't even a 60's Batman catchphrase" Brian commented.

"Uncle Ben was based on me..." Mayor West said

_And don't forget of the musical numbers!_

There's Frank operating a giant Pinkie Pie robot in a parade and began to sing.

**(A/E: The song is 'Roll back the Rock' from _We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story_, but I changed the lyrics to give a 'My Little Pony' sense)**

_Roll up the hoof_

_Like a pony does_

_While the plants are growing_

_And the flowers glow_

_Roll up the hoof_

_Like a pony does_

_And step up your cool_

_Just like Rainbow Dash_

**_Family Guy: OC Universe_**

**_Second Season_**

Last scene: Chris is wearing a formal suit for a date.

"I look stupid" Chris commented.

"No, you don't, you look dapper" Meg replied.

"Meg, I look like something Mom gave me when she told us our grandma died" Chris said.

**(A/E: that was a joke for Seth MacFarlane's movie: _Ted_)**

"Our two grandmas are still alive" Meg said.

_Coming this Fall_

_Trailer's end_

"It looks exciting" Matt commented.

"Oh no, there will be ponies? I hate ponies" Matthew said.

"Wait, where's Eddie?" Zack asked.

Eddie appeared back to the studio.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom" Eddie said "Did I miss something"

"The entire trailer" Nathan answered "It showed..."

**(A/E: Wait, don't tell anything to him. It's a surprise for him)**

"That's okay, we're running out of time anyway" Eddie said "Well, I hope you enjoyed this special chapter. See you in the second season!"

**End of the chapter**


	2. Season One Deleted Scenes

**Season One Deleted Scenes**

**Deleted Scene #1**

Lois and Peter were spying on their children in the movie theater.

"Hey, why Mort is watching the movie alone?" Peter asked.

"I'll beat my fear of racoons...AH!" Mort screamed of horror "He's worse than that Italian plumber wearing a racoon suit in one of my son's videogames!"

**Deleted Scene #2**

During the cheerleading practice in James Woods High School.

"Hey, Amy" a brunette girl said "Your older brother is cute"

"Thanks, you wanna know a dark secret about me and him?" Amy asked.

"He likes Katy Perry music too?" the brunette asked excited.

"No, We..." Amy whispered the secret in the ear.

"***gasp*** that's disgusting, he's your brother!" the brunette said.

"Oh, I remember something he told me" Amy said shutting her up "Yup, she'll forget it and I'll keep my promise about not telling this secret to anyone"

**Deleted Scene #3**

Brian and Stewie were in El Dorado being treated as Gods.

"Being a God is fabulous, Brian" Stewie said "Watch THIS" he whistles "Hey, you!"

"Yes, my lord?" the guard asked.

"Stab yourself with your spear" Stewie ordered.

"As you wish" the guard replied as he stabbed himself with his spear "AAAAHHH!"

"STEWIE, WHAT THE HELL?!" Brian yelled at him.

"What? Gods love sacrifices" Stewie said "Ha, ha, look: he looks like a Japanese guy"

**Deleted Scene #4**

A depressed Neil was in the bathroom to see the jocks.

"I'd like my head being in the toilet" Neil said.

"You have to wait for your turn" Jock #1 said.

We see two jocks putting a nerd's head in the toilet.

"It stinks, but it's the closest thing to a water park!" the nerd said.

"God, it's boring if the nerd enjoys it..." Jock #2 commented.

**Deleted Scene #5**

Mr. T had Stewie tied to a chair.

"You have to show your bravery watching a very violent movie" Mr. T said.

"Let me guess: _Toy Story 3_?" Stewie asked "It's the darkest animated movie I've ever seen"

"No..._Saving Private Ryan_" Mr. T said showing the DVD and putting on the DVD player "Enjoy it" he left the room.

"Wow, it seems that this movie is well directed...OH MY GOD!" Stewie screamed of horror as we're hearing shooting "THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD AND GORE ON THAT SCENE!"

**Deleted Scene #6**

Eddie and Matt were walking around in Cyberland.

"This place is amazing" Eddie commented.

"And old people become young in that place" Matt added.

We see the young Jeff Bridges from _Tron: Legacy_.

"Look! I'm 30 again and it's awesome!" Jeff Bridges said.

"Oh my god, is that you?" Eddie asked excited "Can you give me your autograph? I liked you in _True Grit_"

"Sure kid" Jeff Bridges agreed signing a piece of paper.

"And can you promise not appearing in unnecesary sequels again?" Eddie asked.

"I can't promise that, son" Jeff Bridges answered.

**Deleted Scene #7**

A deleted song where Peter, Lois and Chris were having the same nightmare: they were Egyptians and Meg was God sending a plague to torture them and so many people.

_Chorus:_

_Thus saith the Lord:_

_Since you refuse to listen to her_

_All through the land of Egypt..._

_I send a pestilence and plague_

_Into your house, into your bed_

_Into your streams, into your streets_

_Into your drink, into your bread_

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in your field_

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

_Thus saith the Lord_

_Meg:_

_Once I called you family_

_Once I thought the chance_

_to make you suffer_

_Was all I ever wanted..._

_Chorus:_

_I send the thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

_Meg:_

_And even now I wish that I_

_had wanted to kill_

_And bring darkness_

_Is the last thing that I wanted..._

_Chorus:_

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On ev'ry field, on every town_

_Meg:_

_This was my home_

_All this pain and humiliation_

_How it tortures me inside_

_All the innocent who suffer_

_From your stubborness and pride..._

_Chorus:_

_I send the locusts on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_On ev'ry leaf, on every stalk_

_Until there's nothing left of green_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Thus saith the Lord!_

_Meg:_

_You who I called father_

_Why must I show you some mercy?_

_Chorus:_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Meg:_

_Never forgive_

_Meg and Chorus:_

_Thus saith the Lord_

_Famly:_

_You who I called brother_

_How could you have come to hate me so?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

_Chorus_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

_Meg:_

_I let my heart be hardened_

_And never mind how high the cost may grow_

_This will still be so:_

_I will never forgive..._

_Chorus_

_Thus saith the Lord:_

_Thus saith the Lord:_

_Meg:_

_I will never..._

_Meg and Family:_

_Forgive you (us) now!_

The song ended with the family being burned and Meg evilly laughing.

**Deleted Scene #8**

The second parter musical was originally ended with Meg reprising her song during the trip back home.

_Meg:_

_For a moment, good for me_

_This is the perfect chance for me_

_If we work together to be better than ever_

_For a moment...just a moment...I'll belong!_

**Deleted Scene #9**

After Meg got her fake ID...

"They'll regret for rejecting me more than a black widow after eating her husband" Meg said.

**Cutaway**

We see a black widow crying and eating her husband.

"WHY?! He was a good spider!" the black widow cried as she has another bite "And so delicious!"

**Cutaway's end**

**Deleted Scene #10**

An alternate ending where it shows Mr. Herbert in jail.

"Good...I got the same jail I get every time I go to prison..." Mr. Herbert said.

He took out a fake brick where there's an old spoon.

"Time to dig again..." Mr. Herbert said "It'll take me another week, but it's worth it..."

**Deleted Scene #11**

Brian was looking for Meg (after she left Eddie after he told his sad story) and found her in a bar. She was in the bar with the face down and a few empty mugs.

"Meg, there you are, Lois is worried for you" Brian said "You have to come home"

"Leave me alone..." Meg said apparentely drunk "I don't have any friends...just this alcoholic drink"

"Meg, you're drinking straberry milkshake and you're in Applebee's" Brian said revealing the restaurant's place.

"Whatever...give me another..." Meg ordered.

"Sorry miss, you have to leave now" the waiter said.

"Come on, let's go home" Brian said.

"I hate being underage..." Meg complained.

**Deleted Scene #12**

Finally; the season finale is ment to end with a sex scene between Meg and Eddie. They were alone in one of the Pewterschmidt Mansion's rooms. They both took off their shoes and socks.

"Did you brought protection?" Meg asked.

"I don't want you to suffer the Juno Syndrome" Eddie answered holding a condom

"Are sure of this?" Meg asked.

"Meg...I love you so much" Eddie answered "If we're gonna lose our virginity, we have to do it now"

"But we're no longer virgins" Meg said.

"But THIS will be our first time...as lovers" Eddie replied.

"Okay...let's do it" Meg said "Kiss me..."

They began with a passionate kiss as Meg took off her glasses and her hat; Eddie took off Meg's shirt revealing her white bra and the pants revealing her matching panties. Meg did the same to Eddie, leaving him in black underpants.

**(A/E: I decided not to describe the whole sexual intercourse, because it's too graphic...and I suck in describing sex)**

They both lied down: they both were blushing and sweating with a smile in their faces.

"That was amazing..." Meg said.

"I love you, Megan Griffin..." Eddie said.

"I love you too, Edward Walker..." Meg replied.

**End of deleted scenes**


	3. Behind the Story, part 1

**Behind the Story, part 1**

It shows several random scenes of the story 'Family Guy: OC Universe' and the title of the section:

**Interviewing the creator**

"When I created 'Meg and Eddie', I did it with the hope to be one of the best Family Guy fanfic authors" aldovas (me) explained "Of course as I'm Mexican, my English is not my strongest language. That's why I have loessar to be my editor, so he can correct my grammar and spelling mistakes. And that is awesome, he's a good guy, I can't believe I've been working with him for years, I think he's one of my best friends, even if we don't show our faces ***laughing***. But seriously, he's been helpful and I'll always be grateful. Back to my story...I really wanted to see ALL the OCs from Meg/OC fanfics in ONE. As I'm a big fan of these kind of fanfics, I decided to write one: Family Guy: OC Universe. Some of the reviews told me that the canon characters, the _Family Guy's_ characters, were a little Out of Character. I mean, it's hard for me to write a fun chapter keeping these characters' personalities. Maybe because I believe in happy endings, because I grew up watching cartoons and animated movies with happy endings. Unfortunately when I got older, I learned that NOT ALL cartoons will have a happy ending and that's cruel reality. I try to look at it on the bright sight: maybe not all the cartoons will tell the greatest stories, but while the animation and voice acting is good, I'm on in. And _Family Guy_ has great animation and an amazing voice acting that almost sounds real. I really want to see these fanfics being adapted on television, this site is full of potential authors and they deserve some recognition. I add 'voice actors' in my fanfic, because I like to imagine them voicing these characters, it's all fun! And I like to add so many movies' references, I'm a movie fan after all. I'm also planning to write a movie parody of the _Star Wars_ prequels OR the _Indiana Jones_ trilogy (that's right ONLY THREE, I WON'T count the FOURTH one). I'm always here to listen the reviewers' suggestions and ideas to continue writting.

**Interviewing the OCs **

**Eddie Walker**

"I'm an 'upgraded' version of the protagonist of 'Meg and Eddie', that's how the author described me" Eddie explained "I'm a young man becoming an adult looking for the path of forgiveness and harmony. My past is darker and more violent, that made me a more complex character than Eddie Osborn. But behind this dark past, there's a good guy who loves and respect his friends and family. As the only man of the house, it's my duty to protect my mother and sister. I also wanna be a film director and in this season, I'll explore more my of passion of cinema. My voice actor is Haley Joel Osment, aldovas liked him in _Sixth Sense_ and in the recent _Kingdom Hearts_ games and he liked his older voice, he says it's perfect for my voice. I'm _Family Guy_ version of Sora ***laughing***. But I like working for him and I'm excited for the second season"

**Amy Walker**

"aldovas is a great guy, I mean...the original version of myself was a female version of my brother and that's lame" Amy explained "I'm a cheerful and loving character; I love my brother, my mother, my friends and everyone. I like watching cartoons, my favorites are _Adventure Time_ and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, I like listening to pop idols' music and I like watching fun movies. But also I can be a tough girl, after all I'm blackbelt in karate and ***whispering*** there's a surprise of what happens if I eat at least a pinch of sugar... ***normal voice***. My voice actress is Emily Osment (better known as Gerti Giggles from _Spy Kids_ movies and Lily Truscott from _Hannah Montana_) and she's Haley Joel Osment's sister too. Anyway, I like working in this fanfic and I hope I continue working for a couple years"

**Helena Walker**

"Just like my son, I'm an 'upgraded' version of my character in 'Meg and Eddie', I'm a single mother who loves her children" Helena explained "I love my children with all my heart, but my childhood friend Peter doesn't feel the same. The fans could criticize me, because my childhood friendship with him is not believable, the author will try harder on making it believable. He told me in that season that I'll be an action woman and...I'm so excited. I mean...every season will be darker and more action-packed, I trust on him.

**Katie Rose**

"When aldovas created me...he was thinking in Applejack fron _My Little Pony: Friendship_ is Magic" Katie explained laughing a little "Don't worry, I'm not a total knock-off. As a cowgirl, I work hard, I'm bold and they can trust me. I hearn (heard) speculation that me and that Matt Kennedy will be a couple. That would be loco (crazy), but he's a good pal, nobody knows. But first he had to take the rag off my old man, because he's not a dog yaller (coward) when he uses his talking-irons (guns)"

**(A/E: I used cowboy slangs for her)**

**Jackie Bender**

"I'm the luckiest guy on Earth, Jillian is really a funny girl" Jackie said "Although they warned me that Jillian is dumb...maybe that's why she thought that covering a fly with butter will become a butterfly...or that hotdogs are made of dogs. I don't care, I love her just the way she is. She'll be my inspiration to be an artist, you'll see more of that relationship in the second season, I promise that.

**Jeanette Adams**

"I see my student Eddie as my own son" Jeanette explained "I know he has his mother, but since I lost my son and husband, I treat every student I have like a child of mine. Eddie is so far my only student. I hope in this second season I'll have one more student.

**Interviewing the Canon Characters**

**Meg Griffin**

"I LOVE my fans; they love me, they treat me like a princess and aldovas is a DIE-HARD fan" Meg explained "I don't care if he's a little obssesed, at least he's not a stalker like Neil. He wrote stories where I'm the protagonist instead of my dad and I just love it. And when I heard that he's writting a story with ALL THE OCs from previous fanfics I said 'my dream came true!' I thought I'll have to take a decision about which one I'll be with, but I ended being with Eddie, the sweetest and kindest OC that any Meg fan author could offer. I love the other three, but Eddie was the only one who treated me like a true princess. He's charming and he has a sweet younger sister that I'd love to be my younger brother's girlfriend. I'm excited for the second season to explore my relationship with him.

**Peter Griffin**

"aldovas could be a douche sometimes to me" Peter said "I understand why he hates me. But it's not my fault, that's the creators of the actual show made me. I could be the sweetest and caring dad if they want it, but..." he took out a can of beer and drank it "They prefer me being a drunk and abusive bastard of a father than giving a damn about my family EVERY FREAKING time...and hey, I love it. Just what's the big deal? I could be worse..."

**Lois Griffin**

"As a housewife and mother, my duty is maintain a well-balanced home and family" Lois explained "But it's hard having a stupid husband that turns you crazy all the time. Don't misunderstand me, I love my husband, but sometimes I'd like to..." she made a strangling move with her hands "...I don't know why I married him or why I'm still with him...maybe because I'm a little sex-crazed...but you know what? I don't care, if I've been with him for over 10 years in the actual show, I don't see any reason of not being with him, even if the fans tell the opposite"

**Chris Griffin**

"I'm glad to be in another aldovas fanfic, he made a lot movie references" Chris explained "My favorite one was when Eddie fought Matthew Ryder like in _Karate Kid_ and when he trained with Mrs. Adams like in _Batman Begins_. And...he has a hot sister, I guess I'm used to be with one of my sister's boyfriends' sisters. First was with Jillian, Zack's older half-sister from 'Meg's Boyfriend/Family', then with Connie, Eddie's twin sister from 'Meg and Eddie' and now with Amy, Eddie's younger sister. I hope I can finally having a date with her! Darn it...I sounded like Meg"

**Brian Griffin**

"Yes, just like Peter, aldovas has mixed feelings about me" Brian explained "He likes me when I give advices to everyone and make sarcastic jokes, but he thinks I'm a douche when I talk about politics, the fact of not admitting that I can't write and I hang out with dumb blondes. Yes, I'm not perfect, I even hurt Meg's feelings with my speech in 'Not All Dogs Go to Heaven'...maybe I was mad at her, because she made the town hate me once...maybe I should be nicer to her to stop burning books. Anyway, that's why aldovas bashed me in this season, but he already forgave me and he promised me to go easy on me in this season"

**Stewie Griffin**

"I hate you so much...you fat bastard" Stewie said bitterly "YOU made me a GOOD GUY in 'Meg and Eddie'! I'm still evil, I still want to kill Lois and dominate the world! I swear if you made me doing something heroic in one chapter, I'm gonna rip your intestines off, tie them to Brian's hippie car and drive dragging you from here to Vegas. YOU GOT THAT?!"

**Jillian Russell**

"Hi, I'm Jillian!" Jillian greeted "I love working with a mixer author like Al Donuts"

**(A/E: I'm Mexican and my name is aldovas)**

"Who's there?" Jillian asked scared looking for everywhere "Are you my Jiminy Cricket?"

**(A/E: You're not Pinocchio)**

"Then you're...***gasping*** A GHOST!" Jillian screamed "AAAAAHHHHH!"

She leaves the studio...

**(A/E: Grr...I knew it that these intelligence pills I gave her in the chapter she appeared wouldn't last forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the interviews, see you in the next chapter!)**

**End of the chapter**


	4. Interviewing Shen's General

**Interviewing Shen's General**

Eddie was on a TV set, ready to interview Shen's General...who invited his crew: Cartman, Butters, Chef, Jimbo and Ned from _South Park_, Bender from _Futurama_, Kludd from _Legend of the Guardians_ and Rattlesnake Jake from _Rango_.

"Hey everyone, it's me: Eddie" Eddie greeted "And today we have as guest: Shen's General...and his favorite cartoon characters"

"Yeah, bite my shiny ass" Bender said getting a glare from everyone "What?"

"I hope you don't mind" Shen's General said.

"No, in fact: I think aldovas will do the same with his favorite characters" Eddie said "But, we'll know about them later. Let's begin with this interview. Are you ready?"

"Yes" Shen's General answered.

"Okay, question #1: what's your favorite story of this site?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I have a lot of favorite stories on this site" Shen's General answered "Vengeful Love, a _Kung Fu Panda_ fic, by Seaside Fantasies. I am a true blue Shen fan"

"Blu and I, a _Rio_ fic by blucatcinema" Cartman said "I am not a lovey-dovey kid, but I love the feel-good stuff from this story"

"Beyond DNA, a _Penguins of Madagascar_ fic, by GrandOldPenguin" Butters said "A cute fic between a father and his daughter, without any Nanny 911 sh*t"

"The Spellbook, a _Family Guy_ fic, by Ander Arias" Chef said "First _Family Guy_ fic General ever liked, we all love the humor"

"Meg's Boyfriend/Family, also a _Family Guy_ fic, by Malcolm Fox, It has our friend Zack in it, he's badass, and this also has good humor" Bender said.

"All the _Legend of the Guardians_ fics by blucatcinema" Kludd said "They are all good, that is why General's story is based off that series"

"Family Guy OC Universe from you" Rattlesnake Jake said "Ya think we ferget about you?

"Gothicorca1985's _Kung Fu Panda_ fic series starring Shen" Jimbo said.

"Few of the best stories starring Shen" Ned said.

"I would list more, but we would be here all day..." Shen's General said.

"Yeah, they're a lot of fanfics" Eddie commented "Anyway, question #2: can you tell us about your family?"

"Well, I will say this, I come from a big family with divorced parents on a farm (my mother lived not so far from it), they are all unique in their own way, but I love them." Shen's General answered.

"You're from a farm?" Cartman asked "Are you a redneck?"

"Eric, that's racist" Eddie said "Not all people who come from a farm are rednecks"

"He got a point" Butters said.

"Damn it!" " Cartman cursed.

Let's continue" Eddie said "Question #3: what do you think about _Family Guy_?"

"A very hilarious show, I don't give two sh*ts about how things had changed, because it is a changing world out there...however, their treatment of Brian and Meg are god-awful" Shen's General answered.

"Totally agreed, times are changing and so cartoons must do the same" Eddie said "Question #4: What books do you read?"

"_Harry Potter_ is my number one favorite" Shen's General answered.

"Yeah, I like _Harry Potter_ too" Eddie replied "The only thing that makes me sad is that NO film has ever won a single OSCAR...I really thought the final film would be nominated by Best Picture. After all, this franchise lasted 10 years"

"Yeah, that makes me sad too..." Butters said.

"Nah, Harry Potter was always a faggot" Eric commented.

"Eric, if you say something offensive one more time, I'll kick you out of the interview" Eddie warned "Now, question #5: What movies do you like and what's your favorite of all time?"

"I love movies with adventure, comedy, and (depends) romance, as well as a little mystery, my favorites are _Alpha and Omega, Kung Fu Panda, Rio, Sherlock Holmes_ (the one with Robert Downey Jr.), and _the Legend of the Guardians_" Shen's General answered.

"Nice choices, but if you ever want to watch some other good movies, ask me or aldovas" Eddie said "My favorites (and aldovas) are the _Indiana Jones_ films"

**(A/E: My favorites are the first (the classic) and the third one (Sean Connery is awesome), the second (with the annoying bitch of Kate Chapsaw) is my least favorite and the...fourth...was the 'Nuke the Fridge' of the franchise)**

"Also, _the Pirates of the Caribbean_ films, _the Hangover_, _the Dark Knight_ trilogy, _Inception_ and _Scott Pilgrim vs. The World_" Eddie added "But if you like _Transformers_, _Twilight_, M. Night Shyamalan's _the Last Airbender_ and the Adam Sandler-starred movies (especially _Jack and Jill_)...don't talk to me"

**(A/E: Eddie, don't be jackass to him)**

"Sorry, I'm practicing my jerkness for this season" Eddie said "Let's continue, question #6: What live action TV shows and cartoons do you watch?"

"I watch all the mystery live-action shows, _CSI, CSI:NY, Criminal Minds, The Mentalist, Bones_, and for comedy: _How I Met Your Mother_ and _the Big Bang Theory_" Shen's General said "For cartoons: _Family Guy, Cleveland Show, Bob's Burger, American Dad, The Simpsons, South Park, Scooby Doo, and Sonic X_" Shen's General answered.

**(A/E: I watch A LOT of cartoons, but I watch live action TV shows too. I watch _the Big Bang Theory_ (my Mom likes this show too), the new season of _Two and a Half Men, 2 Broke Girls_, sometimes _New Girl_ (Zooey Deschanel is hilarious), _Mike and Molly, Modern Family_, but my favorite TV show of all time is..._Game of Thrones_. I'm excited for the premiere of _Arrow_, based on the DC Comics superhero: Green Arrow)**

"Question #7: What do you think about Family Guy: OC Universe's OCs" Eddie asked.

"Well, they are all good, although I only knew Zack and Matt Kennedy, all the others were from deleted fics..." Shen's General answered.

"Yeah, I don't understand why Bhaalspawn deleted his fanfics" Eddie said "But at least aldovas is here to reintroduce Matthew Ryder. Question #8: What's your favorite AND least favorite OC of Family Guy: OC Universe and Why?"

"Zack is my favorite, although I would love to see him using a shotgun and bashing Peter a lot, and for least favorite...hard to say, but Sarah Stone is a bitch" Shen's General answered.

"You have no idea...I'm glad I kicked her ass" Eddie said "Question #9: What's your favorite AND least favorite chapter of Faily Guy: OC Universe and Why?"

"I had already said my least favorite in my Season Review, but I will state them again: My favorite was the season finale, as it had everything...and my least favorite was the ones Brian was bashed, especially that one episode where you had everyone assault him...HE IS NOT WORSE THAN F*CKING SEPHIROTH!" Shen's General shouted of anger "Ahem...other than the Brian bashing, I had a little dislike for El Dorado, as it was a bit too much like the movie (which I do love)"

"Don't worry, on this season, aldovas will go easy on him" Eddie explained "And about El Dorado, he wanted to write a chapter based on a movie like in Leggo My Meg-O (based on the movie _Taken_). But...I guess it was a bad idea. Anyway, question #10: Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, does video game playing and internet surfing, as well as fanfiction writing count?" Shen's General asked.

"Yes, it is" Eddie answered "Question #11: which are your favorite and least favorite characters of Family Guy?"

"My favorite is Brian Griffin, since he is a dog (I love dogs and wolves), and he is smart and stuff, and my least favorites are Quagmire, since he was a total assh*le to Brian and makes me want to kill his (BLEEP! a couple times, and use the dying theme from _Super Mario Bros_.), and Connie D'amico...she is on my list of bitch, aside from Tigress, Dolores Umbridge, Kyle's Mom, Stan's Mom and Shelly, Butter's parents...I can't think any more" Shen's General answered.

"You can also add Diamond Tiara from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, that filly is so mean to Applebloom and her friends" Eddie said "Also Melissa from _the Hangover_, I'm glad Stu broke up with her in the end of the movie"

"Yeah, women are the worst" Cartman said "Can you add Wendy Testaburger too?"

Eddie had enough of Cartman's offensive comments, so he flicked the fingers and for some reason Cartman was floating.

"Wait, what the hell?" Cartman asked until he was out of here.

"How did you do that?" Butters asked.

"I'll tell you about later" Eddie said "Question #12: What's your favorite(s) AND least favorite(s) episode(s) of _Family Guy_ and Why?"

"My favorites are practically every episode with funny humor, but I mostly love the ones with the Chicken fights and the 'Road To' episodes, and my least favorites are one where Brian and Meg are bashed (I am not a fan of Meg, but I feel pity for her like I do for Butters and Dr. Zoidberg, as well as Squidward and Plankton, as well as Tom from _Tom and Jerry_" Shen's General answered.

"Yeah, especially Meg...she never deserves to be bashed" Eddie said "And me, who ruined her childhood, was one of her biggest tormentors..."

"Oh, don't be sad, Edward" Butters said "I'm sure Meg is happy while you continue being nice to her"

"Thank you, Leopold" Eddie thanked "If me and Meg have ever a child, I'd wish to be someone like you"

"Ah...thanks" Butters thanked blushing.

"Question #13: If you were in charge of Family Guy for a day. Would you introduce any changes in the show?"

"Simple: I would have Stewie tone down on his gay attitude towards Brian and more on his world domination ploy (not that I have a problem with it), kill Quagmire and Connie, give Brian a girlfriend (a dog one) or return him to Jillian, tone down on the Meg bashing, make Chris a more important character, bring Death into it more...yeah, that is my definition of what Family Guy should be" Shen's General answered.

"Yeah...that would be hard, because I don't think the creators want fans' suggestions" Eddie said "That's why aldovas doesn't take any sides"

"But if that would be possible, I'd like that tough Meg return with a weaponry arsenal..." Rattlesnake Jake said.

"Okay...question #14: What do you expect when you read a _Family Guy_ fanfic?" Eddie asked.

"A story that actually makes me laugh as if I am watching it on TV. If it is a romance, some romance at least (but for Brian only)" Shen's General answered.

"Good choice" Eddie praised "And now the final question: Is there anybody special you want to salute or mention?"

"I want to thank all my favorite writers, especially Master Crane, Humphrey Loves Kate, Charlie B. Barkin, Crazybird101, Mic O'Malley, blucatcinema, and everyone who made my favorite stories (you guys know who you are), and I would like to thank aldovas, for giving me a interview. I enjoyed my time here, and me and my gang would like to say thank you...as well as come by the _Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_ section (in the Movie section), and read my story Between Brothers, it is not done yet, but it is very good! Thank you!" Shen's General thanked.

"Well, that concludes the interview" Eddie said.

"Wait, what about Eric?" Butters asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Eddie said "Come out, guys!"

Then 4 cartoon characters and 2 live action characters appeared: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, Mordecai and Rigby from _Regular Show_, Andrew Detmer from _Chronicle_ and David from _Prometheus_. Andrew was using telekinesis on Cartman.

**(A/E: Guys, these are my favorite cartoon and movie characters)**

"Hi, every pony!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

**(A/E: Pinkie, you know you can say 'everybody'. We're not ponies here)**

"Oops, sorry" Pinkie Pie apologizes.

"Nice to meet you..." Fluttershy greeted.

"We also invited Finn the Human and Jake the Dog from _Adventure Time_" Mordecai said.

"But they were replaced with that android from that cool Sci-Fi movie" Rigby said.

"Hello, my name is David" David greeted.

"You were looking for this fattie?" Andrew asked.

"Hey, I'm not fat, you little...!" Then Andrew started to choke him.

"That would be reckless insulting him" David said "He used to live with a sick mother and an alcoholic abusive father"

"Okay...I'm sorry..." Eric apologizes barely breathing.

"Apology accepted..." Andrew said putting Cartman down and he was able to breath.

"Well, they will be with aldovas every time he reviews a fanfic for now on" Eddie explained "Thanks to be in the interview"

"Pleasure was mine" Shen's General replied.

"And thank you everybody for coming" Eddie thanked "See you to the next chapter"

**End of the Chapter**


	5. Halloween Special Chapter

**Halloween Special Chapter**

**(A/E: This is the first 'Holiday Special', a themed chapter with the characters of Family Guy: OC Universe celebrating the holiday. This chapter sets during the events of chapter 'The Spy Who Was My Friend'. It was written by Shen's General and me. 'Enjoy it!)**

**Terror Time!**

In the graveyard of Quahog; a group of goth teens were doing 'sorcery' in a black cauldron. Everybody were wearing black coats to cover their identities.

"Tomorrow night is our night..." Goth #1 said.

"Halloween night..." Goth #2 said with a female voice.

"And our perfect opportunity...' Goth #3 said.

The leader took out something from the cauldron with the tongs. It was a black pill with a purple skull.

"This will teach those insolents from James Woods not to mess with us..."

Meanwhile in Griffins' house; everybody was enjoying the Halloween party. But Eddie, Meg, Chris, Amy and Zack had to leave, because of the Halloween party in James Woods High School. Everybody was in Helena's car with Eddie driving it.

"I'm very, very excited for our school's party!" Amy said.

"It's a shame Matt can't go with us, because he had to go with Sophie and Stewie to collect candies" Eddie said.

"If Connie tries to mess with us, I'm gonna shoot her with one of my arrows" Meg said.

"Come on, sister, nothing is compared to my hammer" Chris said still speaking with that sucky accent.

"Your hammer is made of cardboard" Meg said.

"Come on, your arrows aren't scary as my 'legally owned' gun" Zack said "But I left it in the zoo where I'm also living"

"Goku never uses weapons" Chris said speaking normally "Except his magic staff and that was in the first series"

"But I do, you have a problem with that?" Zack asked.

"Nobody is gonna use weapons, okay?" Eddie asked "Real or not, especially you: Zack"

"I told you, Spidey, I don't have my gun with me" Zack said.

"Here we are" Eddie said stopping the car.

Eddie parked the car and they got into the school's gym where the party is setting. There was a contest for the best Halloween costume and it looks like Chris wanted to win the contest.

"I like this punch, ANOTHER!" Chris said throwing his plastic glass to the floor.

"You know, Chris, you really should stop acting like 'the God of Thunder'" Meg said "It's embarrassing"

"You wanna see something embarrassing?" Eddie asked "Look at my sister"

Amy was hanged with her hair in a basketball's pole and swinging around.

"Best. Night. Ever!" Amy cheered.

"I'm surprised that she doesn't feels any pain" Zack commented.

"It's because most of her hair are extensions" Eddie said "But she did really let her hair grow"

Meanwhile in Spooner Street; Stewie, Matt and Sophie were doing trick-or-threat.

"Thanks for coming with us, Stewie" Sophie thanked.

"Well, Brian choked on an apple, Lois drank too much and the Fat Man...he disappeared" Stewie said "But look how awesome I am as Iron Man"

"Yeah, your costume looks so real" Sophie commented.

"I can't believe I'm babysitting my sister and my friend's girlfriend's little brother" Matt complained.

They pressed the first doorbell of the house being answered by an old lady.

"Trick-or-Threat!" Stewie and Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh...you both look cute in your tomato custome" the old lady said.

"Hey, just because our costumes are red, that doesn't mean...!" Stewie protested.

"Here's something for you and another thing for you" the old lady said putting something inside the toddlers' jack-o-lanterns "Happy Halloween!"

The old lady closes the door.

"Cool, I got a king-size chocolate bar!" Sophie said.

"A tomato?! You confused me with a bloody tomato and you give me one?!" Stewie asked angrily yelling.

"Come on guys, let's go to the next house" Matt said.

They left for the next house, but first Stewie threw the tomato to the door.

"I hope you die unhappy, bitch" Stewie whispered.

Back in James Woods High School; the teen goths were in the air conducts.

"Okay...let's get the REAL party began" Leader Goth said preparing the paintball shotgun.

But when he shot the fruit punch, it wasn't a paintball, but the 'gothic' pill. The fruit punch turned red to purple.

"Whoa, I never thought this fruit punch changes its color!" Scott (dressed as a cowboy) said serving a glass of it into his cup.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Principal Shepard (dressed as Frankenstein) said "We're already counted the votes and here's the three best costumes!" He took put a paper from a jack-o-lantern "The third place goes to...Eddie Walker as Spider-Man!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd be in one of the big three!" Eddie said going on stage to receive a bronze trophy.

"Second place is for...Chris Griffin as Thor!" Principal Shepard exclaimed.

"What in Odin's Beard?" Chris asked "Who was the insolent who is trying to steal my glory?!"

"Shut up and go to take your damn trophy" Meg told him.

Chris reluctantly went on stage to receive a silver trophy.

"And the winner is...Scott...uh, that's weird, he didn't write his last name" Principal Shepard said "Anyway, for his cowboy zombie costume!"

But Scott has really turned into a zombie: his skin was pale green, his eyes were yellow with purple pupils and his teeth were yellow.

"Brain..." zombie Scott said.

"He doesn't looks like the Scott we know" Connie (dressed as Smurfette) commented "Right, Gina?" but Gina (dressed as Cleopatra) was turned into a zombie too and she bite Connie "AAAAHHH!"

"Guys, I think everybody drank too much fruit punch" Eddie commented.

"That is mumbo jumbo" Chris said with another glass of fruit punch.

"Don't drink it!" Meg told him "Just look around!"

Our heroes were surrounded by several students and teachers turned into zombies.

"I really wish I had Super Saiyan powers right now..." Zack said.

"How did this happen?" Eddie asked.

"Because of us..." Leader Goth said taking off his hood to reveal a white-haired guy "Skull"

"Dusk" a blue-haired guy said taking off his hood too.

"And Mystic" a pink-haired girl said taking off her hood too.

"And together we are..." Skull said.

"THE TWILIGHT TRIO!" The goths exclaimed posing.

"***laughing*** That's the best name you could get?" Zack asked.

"Trust me, everything with the word 'Twilight' is lame" Eddie said "Except Twilight Sparkle, Twilight from _Legend of the Guardians_, _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_...I guess only the vampire novels are lame"

"Oh, f*ck you!" Skull yelled " But we didn't just infect the school..."

Meanwhile in Spooner Street; Matt and the toddlers continued their trick-or-treating.

"Look what I got: 6 caramels, 10 lollipops and a slice of chocolate cake" Sophie said "This was the best Halloween ever!"

"5 apples, 3 carrots, a bowl of carbage salad and NO FREAKING CANDY!" Stewie yelled "What's wrong with these people?!"

"Let's try one more house and go home, okay?" Matt asked.

But suddenly they saw an army of zombies.

"Oh no, zombies..." Sophie said scared.

"Don't worry, they're not real, they must be people in disguise" Matt said.

"Wow, it looks like they like walking like retards" Stewie said.

"Brains...brains..." the zombies said.

"I don't wanna get bitten!" Sophie screamed.

"Calm down, they're not actual zombies" Matt said as one of them got his arm falling down "Okay, they're real zombies"

"Luckily I have my weapons to get rid of them" Stewie said preparing his repulsor beam...but nothing happened "What the deuce?"

**_ERROR! ERROR! WEAPONS UNABLE TO USE!_**

"Unable to use?!" Stewie angrily asked "I tested them this morning and they were working perfectly!"

"Okay, plan B: RUN!" Matt screamed as they ran away.

And so the zombie chasing began with the song 'It's Terror Time Again' by Skycale (**A/E: This song is from the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *sighed* I used to watch it every Halloween when I was a kid. Best. Childhood. Ever**). Even in James Woods High School, our heroes were trying to find a way to escape, because they blocked the emergency exit.

_You hear the screeching of an owl,_

_You hear the wind begin to howl,_

_You know there's zombies on the prowl,_

Meg started shooting arrows to stop them, but they seemed pretty tough to be affected. They got into the air conducts.

_And it's terror time again,_

_They've got you running though the night,_

_It's terror time again,_

_And you just might die of fright,_

_It's a terrorfying time,_

Back with Matt and the toddlers, they tried to find a place to hide. They found a treehouse and they got in it.

_You hear the beating of your heart,_

_You know the screamings gonna start,_

_Here comes the really scary part,_

Unfortunately there were child zombies too and they have to get out of here too. They found a bicycle with a basket for girls and Matt had no choice but to use it to run away from the zombies. Stewie was in the basket and Sophie on her brother's back.

_Cause it's terror time again,_

_They've got you running through the night,_

_It's terror time again,_

_Oh,you just might die of fright,_

_It's a terrorfying time_,

Back in James Woods High School; our heroes were in the air conducts looking for the exit until they found it and they ended outside of the school.

_All the trees begin to moan,_

_And the monsters grunt and groan,_

_Rotting faces full of slime,_

_Don't you know it's terror time,_

Unfortunately there were zombies outside and they go to Eddie's car. Eddie drove fast as he could until he almost run over Matt on the bicycle. But Eddie managed to stop the car in time and here's where they meet.

_And it's terror time again,_

_They've got you running through the night,_

_Yes, it's terror time again,_

_Oh, you just might die of fright,_

_It's a terrorfying time!_

"Matt, is that you?" Eddie asked.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this, but..." Matt said.

"We were chased by zombies!" Eddie/Matt said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Matt asked.

"Three emo students use some creepy magic to turn every student into a zombie." Zack answered.

Suddenly a black mist started to gather around the area, and out from it, appeared the Twilight Trio.

"It's over, soon Quahog will be Zombie City!" Skull said.

The zombies were surrounding our heroes.

"It's official: Worst. Halloween. Ever." Matt commented.

"I'd wish something unexpecting happen right now" Meg said.

Then an Impala pulls up and a man in a hoodie with a jacket gets out (the hood makes his face all blacked out) as he then pulls out a shotgun and pump it free style (you know where they hold the shotgun vertically and pump it).

"Blood will rain tonight..." the mysterious guy said in a dark tone.

He started killing them one by one.

"What the hell?" Matt asked "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know...but this guy knows how to kick some zombie's ass!" Zack commented.

After killing them all, the mysterious guy just blew the smoke from his gun like a cowboy.

"It's that all you got?" The mysterious guy asked.

"This is not over yet!" Skull said taking out his satanic book "***chanting in aramic***"

For some reason the dead zombies were putting together to become a giant zombie (like the Tyrant from _Resident Evil_).

"Oh man, that thing has REALLY got sand in its vagina (_South Park_ reference)!" Zack commented.

The mysterious guy tried to shoot the monster, but he was clearly invulnerable.

"It's over, you can't beat my monster!" Skull said as the mysterious guy had an idea...he shot Skull's legs "AAAAHHHHH!" He made his book falling down.

The mysterious guy caught the book. He looked for the page to make the monster disappear. He finally found it and began to chant the spell too.

"ROAAAAAAR!" The monster began to disintegrate into...turned back normal people?

"No...how did he do that?" Skull asked astonished "Who is that guy?"

"I got you, son of a bitch!" Zack said grabbing his collar "Now I'll beat the crap out of you for sending zombies after us!"

"Let him go, Zack" Eddie said "He's not worth it."

Zack let Skull down and he was groaning of pain.

"Besides, we should take him to the hospital" Dusk said.

"Wait, I thought goths don't have feelings" Meg said.

"That's racist!" Mystic said "That's why we hate normal people like you!"

"Next Halloween, we're really gonna get you!" Skull said.

The Twilight Trio finally left...for now.

"I don't know if this was the best or worst Halloween we ever had..." Eddie said.

"But this is so far WAY stranger than my last Halloween" Meg said.

"Why?" Matt asked "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Meg answered.

"Me and my sister were trapped in a closet and..." Chris said until Meg pointed one of her arrows at him.

"If you spill the beans, you'll be my target forever" Meg warned in a menacing way.

"Can you tell me?" Amy asked "What happened between you and Chris?"

"Amy, leave them alone" Eddie told her "Some secrets must stay secrets. That's why they call them secrets"

"Oh, okay" Amy agreed.

"Still, I wonder who that guy was?" Zack said.

Meanwhile in Quahog's forest, the man and his Impala is out in the middle of the woods overlooking Quahog and let out a sigh. When he heard a wolf howl, he pulled off his hood to reveal he has light brown short hair (he's basically a young Dean Winchester from _Supernatural_).

"Well, I'm hunting wolves tonight" the guy said, as he laid his shotgun on his shoulder (like a badass) and walked off into the woods...

**End of the Chapter**

**(A/E: I'm sorry for updating this chapter late. Sometimes I'm a little lazy to finish it. Anyway, Happy (late) Halloween!)**


	6. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

**(A/E: Hi, this is another special Holiday. Inspired on one of the greatest Christmas movies of all time: _It's a Wonderful Life_. Enjoy it!)**

**Eddie's Wonderful Life**

It begins showing a book with the title 'Eddie's Wonderful Life' and it opens to show a picture of the Walkers (12 years ago) celebrating Christmas.

_Once upon a time: there was a happy family who had the Christmas Spirit. They do everything that any happy family does._

The page was flipped to show a picture of the father turned into a monster and attacking his own family.

_But since the family tragedy, the father became a drunk monster who abused his family._

Another page was flipped to show each family member in a different site: Frank in prison, Eddie being 'crucified', Amy in a depressing intern school in England and Helena surviving in a snowy forest.

_Years passed and the family was separated for a while._

Another page is flipped to show Eddie out of Juvenile Hall to be happily reunited with his mother and sister.

_When the son was reunited with his family and they were happy again._

And the final page reveals a sad Eddie on Christmas day locked up in his room just watching non-related Christmas movies.

_But knowing that they're no longer a complete family, every Christmas season the son prefers not celebrating on Christmas day..._

Now it shows Quahog enjoying this holiday season: going shopping, decorating Christmas trees and cooking turkeys. And the Griffins are not the exception...at least Peter is not drunk...yet. They were decorating their Christmas tree while Chris and Stewie were writing their Santa letters.

"Chris, aren't you a little old to write to Santa?" Meg asked.

"Shut up, Meg, let your brother believe whatever he wants" Peter answered writing his Santa letter too.

"Okay, the tree is almost done" Lois said "The last thing is the star" then she realized the star is gone "Where's the star?"

"Oh, I remember it: I gave it away" Peter said.

"WHAT?! Why did you do that?!" Lois asked outraged.

"I gave to someone who needed it" Peter answered.

**Cutaway**

Kirby was fighting against King DeeDeeDee.

"You won't defeat me this time, Kirby!" King DeeDeeDee

Then Kirby took out the star Peter gave it, he swallowed it and spited it out to attack King DeeDeeDee...but nothing happened.

"Is that it? Oh, well" he took out his hammer and smashed Kirby with it.

**Cutaway's end**

"But look: I made one by myself" Peter said showing a star poorly made with a dangler and aluminum foil.

"You're going to the store and buy another star" Lois said.

"Aww..." Peter sighed of disappointment.

_**DING-DONG!**_

"I'll get it" Lois said to see who it is and it was Helena and Amy (wearing a Santa hat).

"Hi, Lois" Helena greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy cheered.

"Helena, what a surprise" Lois commented.

"I just came to give you this cooking book" Helena said "It has the best Christmas recipes"

"Wow, thank you" Lois thanked.

"Wait, why Eddie is not with you?" Meg asked.

"Oh...well, here's the thing: he doesn't like celebrating Christmas" Helena said with a sad tone.

"WHAT?!" All the Griffins asked.

"Since our family was torn apart, he refuses to even think about Christmas" Helena explained.

"That's terrible" Lois commented very concerned

"He locks himself in his room and watches movies not related to Christmas" Helena continued.

"You mean like Meg and her favorite sucky vampire movies?" Peter asked.

"Hey!" Meg complained.

"I tried every year to cheer him up, but I always failed" Amy said.

"Well, I know how to cheer my boyfriend up" Meg said.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be funnier than Jews eating Chinese food on Christmas" Stewie commented.

**Flashback**

There's a lot of Jewish people going to a Chinese restaurant.

"Welcome, welcome, Jewish people always welcome" the Chinese Host greeted.

"Hi, what's the cheapest dish you have?" Mort asked.

**Flashback's end**

Meanwhile, in the Walkers' apartment; Eddie was in his room watching _Jurassic Park_ until somebody knocked his door.

"Go away, Amy" Eddie said.

Eddie, it's me: Meg. Can you let me in?

"***sighed*** Okay, come on in" Eddie said pressing stop to the movie.

Meg came in...she wqs wearing a Santa hat and a sexy red negligee with white cotton puffs on the edges, matching panties and black sexy boots.

"Ho, ho, ho...Santa's here" Meg said with a sexy voice.

"Oh, not you too" Eddie complained.

"You've been a naughty, naughty guy who deserves a piece of coal" Meg said "Do you know where's the piece of coal? I'll give a clue" she pointed at her crotch.

"Meg, I'm not in mood for sex" Eddie said "In fact: I'm not in mood for anything related with Christmas"

"Come on, what happened to the Eddie who enjoys the life?!" Meg asked.

"He's in a coma until December 26" Eddie answered "You know: when Christmas is over. But, hey, we can watch a lot of movies together. I have the Indiana Jones trilogy, _Schindler's List_, _Titanic_, I know how much you LOVE _Titanic_"

"Eddie, I don't wanna watch good movies" Meg said "I wanna celebrate my first Christmas with the love of my life"

"Sorry, if I sound selfish, but it's never gonna happen" Eddie said getting emotional "I don't believe in Christmas and I'll NEVER going to. I wish I was NEVER BORN!

**_FLASH!_**

Suddenly a flash light appeared in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?!" Meg asked.

The flash light took the form of...an African American woman with dreadlocks and no eyebrows. She wears wire-rimmed sunglasses and a white robe.

"Phew, what a long trip!" the woman commented.

"W-W-What the...?" Eddie asked completely shocked.

"Oh, you must be Eddie Walker" the woman said rubbing Eddie's head "You're a handsome young man"

"Excuse me, ma'am" Meg said "Who are you and how do you know Eddie's name?"

"Oh and you must be Megan Griffin" the woman said "What a cute girl Eddie got, although she's dressed like a skank"

"Hey!" Meg complained.

"Can you please tell us about you?" Eddie asked already desperate.

"What a pushy boy" the woman commented "I'm your Angel Guardian, chosen by God to protect your life"

"And why do you look like an actress who appeared in _the Color Purple_ and _Ghost_?" Eddie asked "You know what, just in case: I'm gonna call you Shenzi"

"Eddie, that's a little rude" Meg scolded.

"It's okay, I don't actually have a name, so he can call me whatever he wants" Shenzi said.

"Why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"I heard you wish you were never born, is that true?" Shenzi asked.

"Ah...yes" Eddie answered ashamed.

"Do you hate your life?" Shenzi asked.

"No, it's just I don't believe in Christmas anymore, since..." Eddie answered.

"Since your family was torn apart" Shenzi said finishing the sentence "What a poor excuse for such a melodramatic young man like you"

"Melodramatic? I'm not melodramatic" Eddie said.

"Well, you wanna know how the lives of the people you love be without you?" Shenzi asked.

"Like _It's A Wonderful Life_?" Eddie asked "No, thanks. Maybe I wanna be a movie director, but my life is not a film"

"Come on, Eddie, do it for me" Meg begged.

"***sighed*** all right, I guess I have nothing to lose" Eddie said.

"That's the spirit!" Shenzi praised "Let's hold our hands together" they do it "And now, HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!"

She made the whole world spinning around, making Meg and Eddie feeling dizzy. Finally they stopped and the couple was feeling sick. Meg appeared in her regular clothing for some reason.

"God, what did I eat 10 pancakes for breakfast?" Meg asked.

"Where are we?" Eddie asked.

"Quahog, Rhode Island" Shenzi answered "But without you"

They looked around the city and it doesn't seem different.

"It doesn't look different" Meg commented.

"Well, I'm not a movie director yet, so I didn't make such a huge impact" Eddie replied.

"Are you sure?" Shenzi asked "Let's take a look at your house" she snapped her fingers to disappeared.

They reappeared in...the hallways of a very cheap and dirty apartment.

"This is where I live now?" Eddie asked.

"You mean: this is where your mother and sister live now" Shenzi corrected.

Somebody came out from a hotel room: it was a black-haired gothic teenage girl wearing gothic make-up, skull earrings, a grey shirt with a spider under a black undershirt, black skirt, purple-black stripes tights and black boots.

"Who's that girl?" Meg asked.

"Don't you recognize her?" Shenzi asked "It's Eddie's sister"

"Amy!" Eddie exclaimed going to her and giving her a hug "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Get off me!" Amy demanded getting him off "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me: Eddie, your brother" Eddie said.

"I don't have a brother" Amy replied "Now, get out of my way!"

She left the apartment, leaving a very confused Eddie.

"What happened to her?" Eddie asked.

"Since she never had somebody who stood for her, she became a bad and bitter young girl" Shenzi said.

"This can't be..." Eddie said as she noticed Amy left the door opened, so the three got in and found Helena sleeping in the couch holding a bottle of Vodka. She was wearing a dirty and torn white nightdress "Mom?"

"She looks like Connie D'Amico 20 years later" Meg commented as she laughed "Get it?"

Helena finally woke up and sat down

"Huh? It's morning already...?" Helena asked,

"Oh my god, what happened to you, Mom?" Eddie asked.

"Amy? Did you change your image?" Helena asked heavily drunk "It looks good..."

"Mom, I'm your son: Eddie" Eddie said.

"My son...? I don't remember getting pregnant again and I sleep with 10 guys everyday" Helena said "Anyway, I have to go back to the streets, so we can pay the rent"

"Wait, do you work as a prostitute?" Eddie asked.

"I prefer the term: 'comforters for miserable men'" Helena answered "Anyway, see you later"

She left the room too.

"How did my own mother turned into a whore?!" Eddie asked.

"You inspired her to be a good mother" Shenzi answered "Without you, she's just another slut to pay for sex"

"Oh no, don't tell me I became a slut too?" Meg asked with fear.

"Meg, I was your bully in elementary school, I'm sure your life is better now" Eddie said.

"Do you think so?" Shenzi asked snapping her fingers to disappear again.

They reappeared in the Griffins' house...that it happens to be a MANSION.

"Oh my god!" Meg cheered "How did I end living in such a huge mansion?!"

"Let's take a look" Shenzi said snapping her fingers.

They reappeared inside of the mansion; it was luxury and elegant. Everything that Meg always dreamed about.

"I forgot how fabulous being rich was" Meg commented.

"That's it, Meg's life is better without me" Eddie said "Let's get out of here"

"Wait, there's more" Shenzi said.

"More?" Eddie asked "I think I've seen enough"

"3...2...1..." Shenzi counted.

_MOM, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!_

Lois appeared dressed as a maid with breakfast on a silver plate.

"I'm on my way, darling!" Lois answered running as fast she can.

"Wait, that was...Mom?" Meg asked confused.

Suddenly, Peter (dressed as a butler, he even has a mustache) appeared behind of them

"Excuse me, how did you manage to get into the mansion?" Peter asked.

"Dad?" Meg asked.

"That's curious, you look and sound like my daughter, except that my daughter is beautiful" Peter answered.

"Mr. Griffin, why are you dressed like a butler?" Eddie asked.

"How did you know my...? Never mind, I must ask you to leave before..."

_DAD!_

Everybody turned towards the owner's voice: it was BLONDE MEG, she's wearing a silky purple casual dress, black top underneath, black tights and pink slippers.

"Yes, princess Meg?" Peter asked.

"Why are there three strangers in my mansion?" Blonde Meg asked.

"I don't know, they..."

"You don't know? Isn't your job to KNOW if there are strangers in the mansion? Blonde Meg asked with a dangerous glare.

"I'm very sorry, princess Meg" Peter apologized.

"It's okay, as you're my father, I'm gonna show mercy" Blonde Meg said "500 WHIPS IN THE TORTURE ROOM!"

"No, I don't wanna get whipped!" Peter said.

"BRIAN!" Blonde Meg called as he appeared dressed as masochist.

"Yes, Mistress Meg?" Brian asked.

"Take my father to the torture room and whip him 500 times" Blonde Meg ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Meg" Brian replied taking Peter to the torture room.

"And now you three, STEWIE!" Blonde Meg called as he appeared...he's very muscular like in 'Stew-Roids' "Kick these three out of my mansion!"

Stewie obeyed and with his unusual strength, he kicked them out of the mansion and the three ended in the street.

"Whatever happened to my life without Eddie, I'M AWESOME!" Meg praised.

"Are you kidding? You became into a complete bitch!" Eddie said.

Then when they noticed Blonde Meg was getting out of the house, they hid in the bushes. Then they noticed Matthew Ryder appeared and they both started making out like a loving couple.

"Wait, am I dating with my childhood friend?" Meg asked.

"Let me explain: Eddie was the first bully that you and Matthew had in their lives" Shenzi explained "Without him, you both would be together since elementary school"

"She's right, I remember Matthew's family moved on, because you bullied him so much and my family didn't even give a crap" Meg explained.

"Well, that doesn't explain how did Meg is a dominant bitch" Eddie replied.

"Thanks to her relationship with Matthew, Meg got enough self-stem as to stand up against her family" Shenzi explained.

"And the money?" Eddie asked.

"Lottery" Shenzi answered "She became the luckiest girl of town"

Blonde Meg and Matthew got into the limo with Chris as the chauffeur.

"And you're still telling me life sucks without me?" Eddie asked.

"I never said that, I'm just showing the life without you" Shenzi answered.

"What's next? Everybody in James Woods High School singing and dancing like in _High School Musical_?" Eddie asked.

"Not even close" Shenzi answered snapping her fingers to disappear.

They reappeared at James Woods High School...but there's no school anymore, but a Disneyland-like theme park called 'Popular World'.

"Oh no, don't tell me Connie took over the school?" Meg asked with fear.

"No, you and Matthew did" Shenzi answered.

The all the good-looking teenagers were having a party, while the nerds are treated as servants. There was even a throne for Meg and Matthew.

"Joker, make us laugh" Blonde Meg ordered.

The joker happened to be Connie. She threw a pie at herself, but they didn't laugh. The she hit herself with a pan, they laughed a little. Finally, she cuts her arm with a blade.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You made me laugh, now get out" Blonde Meg ordered.

"How did this happen?" Eddie asked.

"Meg bought the entire school to turn it into her own theme park" Shenzi explained.

"This is amazing, I even humiliated Connie!" Meg cheered.

"Meg, don't you see you turned an educational institution into a Disneyland knock-off?" Eddie asked.

"Hey, it's not like I actually crossed the line" Meg answered.

"Keep watching" Shenzi said.

"And now, for the main event: GLADIATOR DEATHMATCH!" Matthew exclaimed.

Everybody cheered as they summoned...Zack Murdock and Matt Kennedy, both wearing Gladiator armors and they're carrying swords ans shields.

"I don't wanna fight!" Zack said a little scared.

"I don't care, come on!" Scott said pushing him.

_DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!_

Both guys were forced to fight to the death, they even tried to fight without even get hurt. But that bored the crowd and so did the king and queen.

"What do you think, my queen?" Matthew asked.

"I don't see enough...blood" Blonde Meg answered "Release the tigers"

"RELEASE THE TIGERS!" Matthew ordered.

They released two fierce tigers, ready to get into the battle.

"Okay, I think I crossed the line with that..." Meg said concerned.

"Oh, you THINK so?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

The tigers were about to attack them...

_**BOOM!**_

Somebody made the wall explode...it was Axel dressed like Neo from _the Matrix_.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blonde Meg asked outraged "Show yourself!"

"Somebody called a hunter..." Axel said with Amy behind of him.

"She's the bitch who oppressed us!" Amy said "Only because we don't look 'like them'. They even killed nerds in one of their gladiator fights!"

"That's an outrageous lie!" Blonde Meg said.

But then one of the tigers spitted out a skull wearing Neil's hat and glasses.

"It's Carnage Time..." Axel said taking out his guns and started shooting everyone.

During the slaughtering; Eddie, Meg and Shenzi were transported out of here.

"This is insane, this can't be real!" Eddie said.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, sometimes I don't know what's wrong with me" Meg said "Like the time I almost raped Brian"

"You WHAT?!" Eddie asked until they heard that Axel stopped shooting.

"I guess the killing is over" Meg said.

"Let's take a look" Shenzi said snapping her fingers to disappeared.

They reappeared again in the throne full of dead bodies. They noticed Axel was gone and only Blonde Meg survived, who was comforting Matthew already dead.

"No...the love of my life is dead...the only guy who ever loved since I was a little girl" Blonde Meg said crying "I don't want another guy...I wanna be with you forever...wait a minute" she takes out a...a peanut "I'm allergic to peanuts...if I eat it...I'll die...and I can be with you, my love. I SWEAR OUR LOVE WILL LAST FOREVER!" She opened her mouth to swallow if

"No, NOOOOOO!" Eddie exclaimed going towards Blonde Meg and slapped the peanut away "Don't do that!"

"You again?" Blonde Meg asked.

"That Shakespear-like speech was wonderful, Oscar-worthy. But killing yourself is not the solution of all your problems" Eddie said.

"Why do you care?" Blonde Meg asked.

"I'm your boyfriend, your REAL boyfriend and I love you" Eddie answered.

"You're crazy, you just want to humiliate me!" Blonde Meg said scared.

"No, I don't, you gotta believe me!" Eddie said.

"Get away from me, you PSYCHO!" Blonde Meg running away.

"This can't be happening, this is a whole nightmare!" Eddie screamed.

"But this is what you wished for" Shenzi said,

"Just because you hate Christmas" Meg added.

"I can't accept this horrible alternate time!" Eddie said crying "I wanna live! I wanna live! I wanna live!"

_**FLASH!**_

The flashlight ceased and Eddie was trying to wake up with Meg (still wearing that sexy nightie)'s help.

"Eddie, wake up!" Meg said.

"***gasp***" Eddie gasped waking up and breathing hard "Oh my god..."

"Are you okay?" Meg asked.

"Meg...I just had a dream, one of my worst nightmares" Eddie answered "There was an angel who looks like a black woman, then there was you, our families and friends, but they weren't themselves and you neither. It was world without me..."

"Eddie, maybe you should stop watching so many movies" Meg said.

"What day it is? Don't tell me I missed Christmas" Eddie said.

"It's Christmas Eve" Meg answered "I'm here to cheer you up, that's why I'm dressed like this. But if you don't feel well..."

Then Eddie gave her a warmly hug.

"I've never felt even better in my life, Megan; I finally recovered my Christmas Spirit!" Eddie said very happy "And I have an idea to celebrate Christmas"

Meanwhile, in the Griffins' house; everybody was waiting for Meg and Eddie.

"What's taking them so long?" Lois asked.

"I guess there won't be Christmas this year" Helena replied.

"Come on, I'm not even drunk...!" Peter said clearly drunk and vomiting.

"I thought my brother would recover his Christmas Spirit this year..." Amy said disappointed.

Suddenly, they heard noises from the roof.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked.

"Oh my god, it's Santa!" Chris cheered.

They go to the smokestack to see if it's really him...and finally Santa came down with a giant red sack.

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" Santa greeted.

"Oh my gosh, it's that really you?!" Amy asked extremely excited.

"Santa, I swear this year I just 'played with my buddy' a few times" Chris said.

"It's okay, Chris, I brought presents for everybody!" Santa said showing the sack full of presents.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered as one-by-one got a present.

"Cool, I got Flash Gordon's Blaster!" Peter said surprisingly sober already.

"I got an elegant coat" Lois said.

"Yeah, I got _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ for Nintendo 3DS!" Chris cheered.

"Good, a new brand of Whisky" Brian said,

"WHAT?! Another _Hungry Hungry Hippos_ game?!" Stewie asked very angry.

"My goodness, a gorgeous collar with diamonds" Helena said.

"And I got a karaoke machine!" Amy said.

"Pity it is that my son and Megan weren't here with us" Helena said "But he despises this wonderful day so much"

"Mrs. Walker, your son never hated Christmas" Santa explained "He was just sad, because he thought he'll never had a wonderful day like he had when he was a child. But he loves his family, he loves you so much"

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Well, who else knows better than your...?" Santa take out his beard, hat and the voice-changing collar to reveal his true identity: Eddie Walker "Brother?"

"IT'S YOU!" Amy cheered giving him a strong hug.

"Eddie?" Helena asked surprised.

"Surprise!" Meg cheered coming out from the sack.

Everybody was impressed for such a unexpected Christmas surprise.

"That is why these presents were familiar" Helena said "We were suppose to give them to all of you tomorrow"

"I'm sorry I did that, Mom" Eddie said "But after all these years being such a Grinch, I wanted to do something special..."

"Say no more, the important thing is you recovered your Christmas Spirit and I'm so proud of you" Helena said giving a hug to her son.

"Wait: what about you guys?" Lois asked.

"We already gave presents to each other" Meg answered.

"Meg gave me the reason to celebrate Christmas again...and this pretty cool red scarf" Eddie said showing his red scarf.

"And Eddie gave me the fact that I'm celebrating Christmas with my boyfriend...and this cute pink winder hat" Meg said putting on her pink winter hat.

"Okay, now let's celebrate Christmas together!" Lois said.

"Wait, the star for the Christmas tree is missing" Brian said.

"Luckily, Meg told me about the star" Eddie said taking out a plastic blue star that you can press the button and the star lights on.

"Eddie, can you bring us the honor to put it on our star?" Lois asked.

"The honor will be mine, Mrs. Griffin" Eddie said as he threw the star at the top of the tree and now it was completed.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

"This is the best Christmas EVER!" Amy cheered.

"Let's sing everybody!" Lois said.

_Everybody:_

_Joy to the world! the Lord is come;_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare him room,_

_And heaven and nature sing,_

_And heaven and nature sing,_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature..._

"Hey, this Blaster has no batteries included!" Peter complained.

_Everybody:_

_SING!_

Outside of the house, there's Shenzi looking through the window.

"Merry Christmas, my children!" Shenzi said breaking the fourth-wall and going to Heaven.

**End of the chapter**

**(A/E: Marry Christmas everybody! See you in January 2013! :))**


	7. Happy New Year Celebration

**Happy New Year Celebration**

Eddie, Zack, Matt, Matthew and Axel were on a TV set.

"Welcome everyone!" Eddie greeted "I'm Eddie"

"And Zack" Zack greeted.

"And Matt Kennedy" Matt greeted.

"Don't forget about me: Matthew Ryder" Matthew greeted.

"And the last, but not least: Axel Everett" Axel greeted.

"Wait, what happened to Nathan Green?" Zack asked.

"Well, here's the thing: as Nathan never really appeared in a Meg/OC fanfic, since A Lazy Heroine deleted them all...aldovas decided to discard this character"

"Ha, ha, loser" Matthew mocked.

"Luckily, Axel is now in our cast" Eddie said.

"And I kick ass" Axel commented.

"Anyway, we're here to talk about the best moments of the first season of 'Family Guy: OC Universe' before midnight to celebrate 2013" Eddie explained.

"Awesome!" Zack cheered.

"But first: we're gonna to introduce aldovas' gang" Eddie said "You can come out!"

My gang appeared: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mordecai, Rigby, Andrew (for some reason, his hairstyle is Anime style, he's wearing a red cape, white tank top, gray jeans and black boots) and David.

"Hey everypony!" Pinkie Pie greeted bouncing.

"Hi..." Fluttershy greeted with shyness.

"What's up?!" Mordecai and Rigby greeted.

"The Apex Predator is here!' Andrew exclaimed.

"Welcome" David greeted.

"Wait, why did they invite them?' Matthew asked.

"Hey, this special is better with more people" Zack answered.

"ARGH! You brought PONIES?!" Axel asked angry "I hate ponies!"

"We're already two" Matthew replied.

"There's nothing wrong in liking _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_" Matt commented.

"Even Eddie likes them" Zack said.

"That's not true" Eddie said until Futtershy rubbed Eddie's tummy with her head "How am I kidding?" He hugs Fluttershy "They're cute!"

"God, I think I'm gonna throw up" Axel said going to the bathroom.

"Hey, Andrew, what's up with that new look?" Rigby asked.

"Are you kidding? I was based on Tetsuo Shima from the anime movie _Akira_" Andrew answered.

"You look AWESOME!" Mordecai commented.

"The hell I am" Andrew replied.

"Now let's begin" Eddie said "Which moment of the first season you think is the best?"

"I think it's the prank I made on Connie and her bitching friends" Zack said.

**Flashback**

Connie and her friends (they're wearing bandages in random parts of their bodies and Connie uses crutches) wearing formal dresses in the wrong place.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Gina asked.

"We're here to ruin Griffin's party, I have no time to check the address twice" Connie answered "Let's go"

They came in just to realize that this was the abandoned ice factory.

"It's that a kind of joke?" Gina asked.

"Where are you, Griffin?" Connie asked.

Suddenly they were showered with rotten seafood carcase.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed.

"Now we stink!" Connie's black haired friend said.

"This was obviously a trap!" Gina said.

"At least this couldn't be any worse" Connie replied.

Matt and Zack were the guys who threw the rotten seafood carcase.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you told me you wanted to do something nice for Meg" Matt said "But I never expected this"

"Yes, my days of being the biggest jerk are over" Zack replied "Hey, you wanna help me with the bucket of dog's excrement?"

"Isn't it too much?" Matt asked.

"If it's Meg's worst enemy, nothing is too much" Zack answered as he threw the dog's excrement at them.

_EEEEEWWWW!_

**Flashback's end**

"Yeah, that was funny" Axel said "I love seeing those bitches suffer"

"You recovered Meg's confidence afterwards" Matt added.

"The hell I did" Zack said.

"Oh, you wanna know my favorite moment?" Pinkie Pie asked "MEG'S 18th BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

**Flashback**

Later, everybody was singing 'Happy Birthday' as Meg had a giant white cake with a big number 18 in front of her.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, Meg Griffin..._

_Happy Birthday to you_

Meg blew the candles and everybody clapped.

"This is definetely the best birthday I ever had" Meg said.

"Presents time!" Amy cheered.

"Oh, open mine!" Peter said as he clapped, his friends carried a giant beer fountain "Meg, you're officially an adult. So here's this giant beer fountain"

"Peter, that's until she's 21" Lois said.

"Damn it, now what I'm gonna do with this incredibly awesome gift?" Peter asked.

"You can have it, dad" Meg answered.

"YEAH!" Peter cheered as he stripped off all his clothes and got into the beer fountain "Who wants to swim with me?"

"Oh well, he kept his promise on giving Meg a good party" Lois said as she stripped off her clothes too and got into the beer fountain with Peter to make out with him...making everyone to leave them in private.

**Flashback's end**

"Everything is a party for you, right?" Mordecai asked.

"YEAH!" Pinkie Pie answered cheering up.

"Well, my favorite part is when Eddie and me killed that insect in Cyberland" Matt said.

**Flashback**

We see a giant insect-like monster terrorizing Cyberland.

_**AAAAAARRRRGH!**_

"How did this happen?" Eddie asked.

"It's pretty normal that some programs have viruses" Matt answered "That's why everybody wants to use MAC computers; they're safe, but not efficent"

"Okay; let's finish him so we can go home" Eddie said.

**BEAAAAAAAM!**

The Virus was shooting lasers at everywhere; we see several players also fighting against the virus. Eddie and Matt prepared their weapons.

"Wow, these players are rookies, they just shooting randomly, they don't even notice its weak point" Matt explained looking at a crack on its back "Ready?"

"Yes" Eddie answered.

"We'll shoot him in 3...2...1...NOW!" Matt exclaimed as they shoot at the weak point.

**BLAAAAAAST!**

**_AAAAAAUUUUUGH!_**

The virus was destroyed. Suddenly the image of the virus being destroyed was shown on Eddie's computer. Eddie and Matt were still in the coffee store; meaning they never went into Cyberland literally.

"Wow, you were right, this game is really cool" Eddie said.

"Never doubt of me, pal" Matt replied.

**Flashback's end**

"Come on, I'd kill that thing in an instant and without help" Axel said unimpressed.

"Okay, what do you think, Fluttershy?" Eddie asked.

"Well, my favorite scene is..." Fluttershy answered reminding a flashback.

**Flashback**

Meanwhile, at the zoo; the poor little monkey couldn't sleep because of the abuse. Suddenly, the guys appeared to rescue him. Amy gave him a big hug.

"Are you okay, little monkey?" Amy asked "Don't worry, we're here to rescue you"

**Flashback's end**

"That was short" Eddie commented.

"But I liked how your sister saved that poor monkey" Fluttershy replied.

"Now Mordecai and Rigby" Eddie said.

"We both like one cool scene" Mordecai said.

"And it's cool!" Rigby cheered.

**Flashback**

"You and your sister better get the hell out of here before I call..." Zack warned until he was kicked in the balls by Meg.

"Take that, you jerk!" Meg said "Let's go"

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Amy agreed.

They went to find the guys, leaving a sore Zack.

"You...bitch" Zack cursed with his hands covering his crotch.

**Flashback's end**

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled their famous 'OH'.

"Okay, that was very cruel even for me" Zack commented.

"Well, I guess it's Andrew's turn" Eddie said.

"Just in time!" Andrew said "Reveal the best clip of the season!"

**Flashback**

"It's NONE of your business, Walker" Matthew replied "If you really changed for good...then fight with me"

"Wait, are you serious?" Eddie asked.

"No, I'm crazier than a f*cking goat" Matthew answered sarcastically taking off his heavy gear leaving with the soft outfit "Yes, I'm damn serious"

"I don't even have a fencing sword" Eddie said.

"It's called 'sabre', dumbass" Matthew replied giving him one "When you're ready"

"Ah...En Grade?" Eddie asked as Matthew attacked first in the shoulder "Hey!"

"Think fast or die" Matthew said attacking with the sabre's tip and Eddie barely dodged it.

The fight continued and Eddie tried to attack him. But he was so fast that he dodged it and hits him in a back, in the ribs and in the forehead **(A/E: Through X-Rays, we can see the weak points where Matthew hits him)**. He tried to keep the balance, but Matthew finished him...just blowing in the face like a dandelion making him losing his balance and falling down to the ground.

"I knew it you weren't a worthy rival, Wimpy Walker" Matthew said arrogantly as he spit at him.

**Flashback's end**

"Now, that was cruel for Eddie" Fluttershy commented.

"But I like how guys get revenge against their bullies" Andrew replied.

"Yes, I guess I deserved it" Eddie said "David, what's your favorite part?"

"The relationship between you and your teacher" David answered.

**Flashback**

Eddie took Meg home in his mother's car (it's a blue Prius Minivan). After he dropped her at her house, he drove ahead to his home, until he looked at the ice factory where he trains with Jeanette with the lights on. He decided to take a look at inside...and he found his teacher breaking a giant ice cube with a hammer. He also found an empty bottle of vodka on the table, hinting that she was drinking.

"Ms. Adams!" Eddie called her "What are you doing?"

"What do you want...?" Jeanette asked "We're not training today..." she goes to the table and sat down.

Eddie looked at the table: there was a picture of a man with a teenage boy.

"Who are they?" Eddie asked as Jeanette grabbed the picture and touched it.

"His name was Jaime..." Jeanette answered "Eddie, how old are you?"

"18" Eddie answered.

"He was 15...he was so precious..." Jeanette replied "My husband was John...he was a country singer..."

_I'll come for you, baby..._

_And taking you, baby..._

_To that house of that praire..._

"What happened to them?" Eddie asked.

"We were driving on a raining day...we were arguing...he was so angry" Jeanette said "Then we saw a deer that we almost ran over...and we crashed...I survived...but they didn't" she continued sobbing for the death of her family.

Eddie got sad for her teacher's story, he even had a tear on his eye. So, he tried to cheer his teacher up putting his uniform on and convincing the teacher to train one more time and so she did.

**Flashback's end**

"It shows the strong bond between a teacher and a student" David said.

"I couldn't be more agreed with you" Eddie said.

"Well, you wanna hear my favorite part?" Matthew asked.

"When Eddie kicked your ass?" Axel asked.

"NO! My favorite part is this" Matthew answered.

**Flashback**

The sky turned red as the young Eddie wore nothing, but his underwear, was violently whipped on his back by the guards. Blood marks were appearing on his back was appearing by every whip, that's how he got these two scars on his back. Next: he was forced to carry a big and heavy cross while he's walking to the prison's cliff. All the prisoners were spitting on him until he arrived. They tied (NOT crucified, they're not that extreme) his hands and feet to the cross and continued whipping on his chest. They were laughing at him, gambling in front of him ans giving him a sponge soaked with their own pee to drink. he only says phrases like 'I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was doing...' and 'Sugar Princess...Sugar Princess...why I did this to you?'. He ended unconcious and all whipped up...

**Flashback's end**

Everybody (except Matthew and Axel) was appalled by that scene.

"Seriously, how a religious protest didn't give a damn for that?" Zack asked.

**(A/E: Well, there was a guy, I don't remember his name, who criticized that scene. Yeah, I wrote after I saw _the Passion of the Christ_ and...yeah, I guess I was TOO inspired *chuckling a little*)**

"Well, not it's Axel's turn" Eddie said.

"All right, my favorite scene is when you defeated Sarah Stone" Axel said.

**Flashback**

"Stone!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh, you still want more?" Sarah asked.

"I won't lose...not to you!" Eddie answered "I'm gonna win for sure!"

"Then prepare to meet your death...little brother!" Sarah said as she went to give him a powerful punch.

Eddie dodged the punch, he gave her a double punch and a powerful kick in the jaw making her lose a tooth. She fell down like in Street Fighter...she was defeated.

"I did it...I won" Eddie said.

**Flashback's end**

"I liked it, because it's the only badass thing Eddie did" Axel said "The rest is just whining like a little bitch"

"That's not true, you jerk!" Eddie said crossing his arms.

"See?" Axel asked "Maybe it's his relationship with Meg"

"For your information, being Meg's boyfriend is the best thing that ever happened in my life" Eddie said "Don't believe me? Check out my favorite moment AND the BEST moment of the first season"

**Flashback**

Everybody cheered by Eddie's victory, Meg went to the ring and gave him a big hug.

"You saved my dad, thank you so much!" Meg said.

"Thanks to you...and everyone for giving me the will to keep fighting" Eddie replied.

"Eddie, I want to tell you something" Meg said "Something I wanted to tell you since the first time I saw you..."

"Tell me..." Eddie told him.

"I love you, Edward Walker" Meg said "I love you SO much..."

Meg passionately kissed him and suddenly Eddie felt Meg's kiss SO powerful that he imagined several famous kiss scenes from the movies: Rhett Butler (Clark Gable) and Scarlett O'Hara (Vivien Leigh) from _Gone with the Wind_, Thomas J. Sennett (Macauley Culkin) and Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) from _My Girl_, Sam Baker (Molly Ringwald) and Jake Ryan (Michael Schoeffling) from _Sixteen Candles_, Edward Lewis (Richard Gere) and Vivian (Julia Roberts) from _Pretty Woman_, Lady and the Tramp, Sam Wheat (Patrick Swayze) and Molly Jensen (Demi Moore) from _Ghost_, Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) and Marion Ravenwood (Karen Allen) from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) and Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) from _Spider-Man_ (My favorite one), Ennis del Mar (Heath Ledger) and Jack Twist (Jake Gyllenhaal) from _Brokeback Mountain_, WALL-E and EVE from _WALL-E_, Princess Leia (Carrie Fisher) and Han Solo (Harrison Ford) from _Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back_, Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman) and Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen) from _Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones_, Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) and Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_, Nyota Uhura (Zoe Saldaña) and Spock (Zachary Quinto) from _Star Trek_, Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) and Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson) from _Twilight_, Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) and Ginny Weasley (Bonnie Wright) from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, Jake Sully (Sam Worthington) and Neytiri (Zoe Saldaña) from _Avatar_, Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder from _Tangled_, Nina Sayers (Natalie Portman) and Lily (Mila Kunis) from _Black Swan_, Thor (Chris Hemsworth) and Jane Foster (Natalie Portman) from _Thor_, Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) and Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell) from _Captain America: the First Avenger_ and Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) and Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2_.

Meg stopped kissing Eddie and not words couldn't describe Eddie's happiness.

"That was exactly what I wanted to tell you" Eddie said "I love you too, Megan Griffin"

**Flashback's end**

"Meg is an important person for all of us" Eddie explained "So many fans wrote several stories about her to make her shine. She's fabulous, not matter how cruel the actual show is towards her"

"Dude, that was the worst speech I've ever heard" Axel said "But I must confess without her, these fics would never exist and I wouldn't exist either"

"Look, it's almost Midnight!" Eddie said "Everybody let's countdown!"

"10..." Fluttershy counted.

"9..." Pinkie Pie counted.

"8..." Mordecai and Rigby counted.

"7..." Andrew counted.

"6..." David counted.

"5..." Axel counted.

"4..." Matthew counted.

"3..." Zack counted.

"2..." Matt counted.

"1..." Eddie counted

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody cheered.

**End of the chapter**

**(A/E: Happy New Year, everybody. I know it looks lazy 'reusing' parts from the first season of Family Guy: OC Universe. But I promise this second season is gonna be fun. Welcome to 2013 and thank God the world didn't end!)**


	8. Valentine's Day Special

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Tracy Flannigan vs. the World**

**(A/E: This is a very stylish chapter, like Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Sucker Punch. There will be Anime and Video Game references. Like the other special chapters, it's not directly canon to the actual fanfic. Anyway, enjoy it!)**

The Channel 5 Logo is shown.

"Good morning, I'm Tom Tucker" Tom greeted.

"And I'm Joyce Kinney" Joyce greeted.

"And today is Valentine's Day, one of the most beloved days of Quahog" Tom said "Everybody is so excited for celebrating this wonderful day"

"And to see more, we have our Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa" Joyce said.

"Go ahead, Tricia" Tom said.

Tricia was at a Valentine's Day festival surrounded by so many people.

"Tom, I'm here at the Valentine's Day festival where so many couples are spending the day together" Tricia explained.

A couple got in a boat into the Tunnel of Love, but then so many couples wanted to get in too and got stuck when they tried to enter in a very slapstick way.

"Well, it looks it's a happy day for every man and woman..." Tom said until the TV was shut off.

**TV Cutaway's end**

"Happy for every man and woman?" a mysterious female voice asked "Well, women will be happy once we see the man who hurt us dead...or should I say...DOG?"

She threw a dart at...a Brian's photo.

**MEANWHILE...**

It showed Tracy's apartment; Dylan and Axel were playing Street Fighter. Axel was playing Ryu and Dylan was playing Ken.

**ROUND 1**

**FIGHT!**

"Oh yeah, you're going down!" Axel said "I learned all Ryu's combos"

"Hey, do you realize Ken has the same movements like Ryu?" Dylan asked.

"Whatever..., HADOUKEN!" Axel exclaimed.

**K-O!**

**RYU WINS!**

"Hell yeah, ready for Round 2?" Axel asked.

"You bet" Dylan answered.

"Boys, me and your father are going to dinner for Valentine's Day" Tracy said wearing an elegant red dress "There's money for pizza"

"Cool, have fun you guys" Axel said.

"Are you ready, Brian?" Axel asked.

Brian appeared wearing an elegant tuxedo while the 007 theme song is playing.

"My name is Griffin...Brian Griffin" Brian said.

"You look handsome, my love" Tracy said kissing him "Okay, please don't smash the apartment and have a good night"

They both leave them alone...

"The folks are out, you know what it that means" Axel said.

"Don't you mean?" Dylan asked.

"That's right" Axel said looking through the window "It looks like the truck is here"

It was a truck with the word 'PARTY' on it.

"Oh no, we're not doing a..." Dylan said and suddenly he was dancing in the apartment full of teenagers "PAAAAAAAAARTY!"

Everybody was dancing while high-volume pop music is playing. Three gay guys were playing Twister naked. Amy was drinking root beer while everybody chanted 'DRINK!' 'DRINK!' 'DRINK!' 'DRINK!'. Even all the couples were making out.

"This is the coolest party ever, Axel!" a random guy said.

"I wanna make love with you!" a random girl said.

"This party was a great idea" Dylan said "But how are we gonna clean this mess afterwards?

"I invited Matt to clean the room" Axel said "Right, Matt?"

"Yes!" Matt answered doing a magic show "Now, I'm gonna pull this rabbit inside of my hat" he does that "Abracadabra!"

POOF!

Matt took out from the hat...a FIERCE LION!

"ROAR!" the lion roared.

Matt puts it back and took out the rabbit.

*everybody cheers*

"Where are Meg and Eddie?" Dylan asked.

"In Tracy's room" Axel answered.

Meg and Eddie were making out and ready to 'do it' until Meg stopped him (the room was full of CGI hearts).

"Wait, I'm wearing granny panties" Meg said.

"Wow, you know how to turn me on" Eddie said as they continued making out.

Meanwhile; Axel and Dylan were looking for women to hook up.

"Come on, bro', pick up one" Axel said "How about that girl?" he pointed at an Asian girl with bob-cut hairstyle and she's wearing a catholic school uniform.

"A Chinese girl?" Dylan asked "I'm not sure"

"Just show your penis and she'll do you" Axel said pushing him towards her.

"Ah! Huh...hello" Dylan greeted "I'm Dylan"

"Hi, I'm Ming Lee" Ming greeted "You look cute"

"Ah...thanks" Dylan thanked.

"Do you listen to the Clash at the Demonhead? I love them!" Ming said.

"Really?" Dylan asked "Yes, I do"

"That's my bro" Axel said.

**MEANWHILE...**

It showed the restaurant; Tracy and Brian were having the most romantic dinner of their lives.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever..." Tracy said.

"Yes, it is" Brian said "Getting back with you was the best that could happen to me"

"Dylan needed a father and I needed a soulmate..." Tracy said.

"I must confess you something, Tracy" Brian replied "My relationships never lasted a month. The longest one was with Jillian...and I blew it"

"Brian, don't let your past tormenting you forever" Tracy said "I know you're gonna be a great husband one day. You have me, Dylan and Axel"

"Thank you, Tracy" Brian thanked "Can you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom"

"Okay, but don't take too long" Tracy said "*whispering* I'm wearing the sexy lingerie you like"

Brian's horny-meter went from low to high.

"Wow, I better hurry up" Brian replied going to the bathroom.

Brian used the toilet to pee like a dog, he washed his hands...until somebody drugged and kidnapped him.

Back to the party; Axel already got laid with 7 girls.

"Thanks, ladies, come back soon" Axel thanked "Let's see if Dylan has become a man"

It showed Ming Lee trying to kiss Dylan (spreading GCI hearts), but Dylan doesn't want to.

"You're going too fast, don't you think?" Dylan asked.

"Come on, just a little peck on my lips" Ming Lee said "I used strawberry Chapstick"

"Wow, you're good at this for a starter" Axel praised "Maybe one day I'll take you to Tokyo where I know so many horny Otaku girls"

"She's like Tootie from _Fairly OddParents_!" Dylan said "Do something!"

"Are you gay or something?" Axel asked taking out a piece of paper and wrote something "Hey, Lucy Liu"

"Yes?" Ming Lee asked.

"Here's 'Honor', come and get it" Axel said showing the piece of paper written 'HONOR' and threw it away.

"I love honor!" Ming Lee cheered leaving Dylan for the paper.

"Wow, I thought it was just a stereotype" Dylan said.

"We're in a fanfic based on a racist cartoon, everything is stereotypes" Axel replied as his cellphone rang "Damn it, it's Tracy" going to the bathroom where there's no noise "Hi, Tracy"

Axel...Brian is gone!

"What?" Axel asked shocked "What happened?"

He was going to the bathroom and he disappeared!

"I'm coming!" Axel said turning off his cellphone "But first..." he came out from the bathroom, took out his Desert Eagle and...

***BANG***

Everybody jumped at the sound.

"The party is over! You have 10 seconds to leave the building!" Axel said "NOW!"

Everybody left the building before getting shot.

"Call me!" Ming Lee said before Dylan closes the door.

"What the hell, Axel?!" Dylan asked.

"Your dad is gone" Axel answered.

While Matt stayed to clean the apartment with the spellbook; Axel and Dylan came to the restaurant just to see the cops checking out the bathroom to find a clue.

"It's strange for a dog using the bathroom" Joe said "He usually takes a dump in the Griffins' garden"

"Are you gonna find him, Joe?" Tracy asked.

"We won't rest until we find Brian alive" Axel answered.

Suddenly, Tracy's cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

*Distortional voice* Hi, Brian's new lover...and soon just another slut to be trashed.

"Who are you?" Tracy asked "Where's Brian?!"

You wanna see him alive? You must fight us to the death...one by one...the Five Evil Exes... *phone off*

**NEXT DAY...**

Tracy was in the Griffins' living room telling everyone about the mysterious phone call.

"I don't know who are these 'Five Exes'" Tracy said.

"Five Evil Exes" Axel corrected.

"Well, maybe Brian never told you before, but he had a lot of girlfriends" Lois said.

"Most of them were stupid, crazy or willing to commit a suicide in order to go to the prom with someone" Peter said.

"Meg too?" Tracy asked.

"It's not something I'm proud of" Meg answered.

"Look, they even made a site called ' '" Matt said "'If I were Brian, I'd cover myself with honey and be attacked by Bolivian bees'"

"God, what a bunch of bitches!" Axel said looking at the comments at that site "I can't believe they dare mock Brian!"

"Axel, calm down, It's no use getting upset about it" Dylan said.

"No use?! Brian is like a father to me! I will not stand by while others demonize him!" Axel said "Heck, I already took out the ones who bashed him in the first season!"

**Flashback**

It showed the lady in the ice cream shop wiping the counter...when Axel drove by the shop and unleash an rain of bullets from an AK-47 on the place, destroying everything.

Then it showed the department store lady checking the cash register...when suddenly, a hangman's noose drops and grab her by the throat and drag her upwards.

Then it shows the video game clerk, reading a magazine...when Axel (dressed like Cloud from Final Fantasy) and sliced the clerk in half with his giant sword.

"That's for comparing Brian to Sephiroth!" Axel said.

Finally, it showed Meg sleeping in her room, as Axel slowly rises over her and beats the living crap out of Meg, every punch produces GCI 'HATE' words.

"OW, what the hell?!" Meg asked

"How dare you say Brian should have die instead of Derek?!" Axel asked beating her again.

"Stop!" Meg begged.

"How dare you say he's worse than Hitler?!" Axel asked beating her again.

"***crying*** I'M SORRY!" Meg said.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you!" Axel warned.

**Flashback's end**

"How did you know they said that?" Eddie asked "You weren't around first season!"

"I have my ways..." Axel answered

**Flashback**

It showed Axel reading Family Guy: OC Universe.

"Gotcha" Axel said.

**Flashback's end**

"Anyway, they challenged me to fight to the death" Tracy said.

"You're not gonna accept that, right?" Lois asked.

"If I don't, they'll kill Brian and I can't let my son's father die" Tracy answered.

"In that case: I'll make you stronger" Axel said.

"Really?" Tracy asked.

"That's why I brought my Spellbook in order to do that" Matt answered.

"Are you willing to do that?" Axel asked.

"Anything to save Brian" Tracy answered.

"Okay, Tracy, if you are ever going to beat all of Brian's past bitches..." Axel said.

"AHEM!" Eddie coughed glaring at him.

"Excluding Meg and Jillian" Axel continued annoyed "We need to hit you with a hypnotic spell that will give you the strength of Wonder Woman, the charm of Sailor Moon, the sexiness of Angelina Jolie and the power of all those badass females that you could imagine: Tigress from Kung Fu Panda, Jewel from Rio, Nyra from Legend of the Guardians, etcetera!"

"Okay, I think I found one" Matt said "Here we go!" He starts chanting.

Then a few tentacles sprouted out of the book and grabbed Lois and Tracy and started rubbing them.

"MATT!" Lois screamed "WHAT THE...Oh...HE...Oh...HELL!" she starts moaning with the rubbing of the tentacles.

"Oops, I think I cast the Anime Tentacle Rape spell" Matt said making the tentacles getting off Lois and going back to the book "Sorry"

"Never knew they had that..." Axel said looking at his book (The one he looted off of the goths in the halloween special) "Ah, here we go...I infused you, Tracy Flannigan, with the power of mighty warriors, powers that will be activated...when a song of sexual pleasure is heard and the third blinking of your eyes"

Then a great beam light burst out of his book and merges into Tracy...however, nothing happen.

"I don't feel different" Tracy said

"Well, that was a major waste of time..." Axel said.

"Can you activate the Tentacle Rape Spell again?" Peter asked getting a punch in the arm by Lois "OW!"

"Wait, you said 'a song of sexual pleasure is heard and the third blinking of the eyes'" Tracy said.

"Well, let's find out" Axel said turning on the stereo and generic sensual music is played.

"Wait, who am I gonna fight?" Tracy asked.

"Meg, Jillian, you dated Brian once, you'll be the first ones" Axel said.

Meg and Jillian just stood in front of Tracy.

"You three blink your eyes three times" Matt said.

"Okay...one" Tracy said blinking "Two..." she blinks again "And...three"

After the third blinking...she appeared in a snowy Japanese temple. She was wearing a Japanese navy schoolgirl uniform and she had pigtails. She was carrying a samurai sword.

"Where am I?" Tracy asked "What am I wearing?"

**_Tracy!_**

Meg and Jillian appeared, they're also wearing different outfits: Meg was wearing a pink/white puffy dress like Sakura Cardcaptor and carrying a magical staff. And Jillian is dressed like Sailor Moon.

"Girls, how did you change your clothes?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know, we look like silly Anime characters that even Neil could have a boner" Meg answered.

"I look pretty!" Jillian said.

**_Okay, shut up, bitches! This is a training session!_**

"Axel, where are you?" Tracy asked.

You can still hear my voice from the real world. But here you must fight until the song ends or until one of you win this fight.

**TRAINING MODE**

**FIGHT!**

"Okay, here I go!" Meg said jumping very high and shooting a pink beam from her staff.

Tracy dodged the beam and drew out her samurai sword. She jumped very high to fight with Meg like this was an Anime fight scene. Tracy was using her samurai sword and Meg her staff until her staff was broken. Tracy was about to attack until Jillian threw a light ring that tied up Tracy.

"Ah, what the hell?!" Tracy asked.

"Sorry!" Jillian said.

Suddenly a super mushroom from Super Mario Bros. appeared. Tracy took the mushroom.

*Mario growing up sound*

Tracy became a giant and she splat Jillian and Meg like insects. They both turned into...coins.

**1,000 points**

**K-O!**

**TRACY WINS!**

Tracy's eyes fluttered as she began to wake up...just to find herself back in the Griffins' living room. Meg and Jillian were unconscious.

"Did I win?" Tracy asked.

"Wow, Mom, you were awesome!" Dylan praised.

"This is how you're gonna beat the Five Evil Exes" Axel said "Remember, just believe in yourself"

"Okay..." Tracy agreed as her cellphone rang again "Hello?"

*Distortional voice* Meet us in the High Tower...in the Quahog's outskirts...don't be late... *phone off*

"It's showtime" Tracy said.

Tracy, Dylan and Axel drove off in Axel's Impala right to the Quahog's outskirts until they finally found a very tall tower.

"Okay, here's Ganondorf's castle" Axel said.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"Something from _the Legend of Zelda_" Dylan replied "Anyway, I'll get the stereo"

Dylan opened the Impala's trunk, but Ming Lee came out.

"DILLY!" Ming Lee exclaimed hugging him very hard.

"Ming Lee...?! How did you...?" Dylan asked confused.

"I can't live a second without you" Ming Lee answered "So I got in the trunk"

"Dylan, who's that girl?" Tracy asked.

"Mom, she's..."

"I'm his girlfriend, it's a honor to meet you" Ming Lee greeted with an honorary Chinese greeting.

"She's cute, how did you meet her?" Tracy asked.

"He invited me to his party in his apartment" Ming Lee answered.

"He WHAT?!" Tracy asked outraged.

"It was Axel's idea" Dylan said pointing at him.

"Hey, you said it was a good idea too" Axel said.

"No, I didn't!" Dylan replied.

"Enough, both of you!" Tracy demanded sternly "When this is over, you're both grounded for two weeks"

"Yes, Mom..." Dylan and Axel replied ashamed.

"Now, let's go" Tracy ordered.

They entered the tower where they found Brooke Roberts (from 'Brian the Bachelor') waiting for them.

"Hello, you must be Brian's new slut" Brooke greeted "My name is Brooke Roberts"

"Oh, I know you: you're from The Bachelorette" Ming Lee said "I LOVED that show!"

"Why did you kidnap Brian?" Tracy asked.

"Everybody has a reason" Brooke answered "Mine is that he started stalking me after the show ended. I mean, it was Television for God's sake!"

Axel wanted to punch her, but Tracy didn't let him.

"Tell me where he is" Tracy demanded.

"First you have to fight me" Brooke said holding a rose.

"Axel, play the music" Tracy said.

Axel turned on the stereo and the song started to play. Tracy blinked three times...and she appeared in a jungle full of spiky vine roses. Tracy once again was wearing the school girl uniform. While Brooke's costume is like Rosemon from _Digimon Data Squad_, her weapons were spiky vine whips.

**ROUND 1**

**FIGHT!**

"You're gonna bleed to death!" Brooke said attacking first.

But Tracy used her samurai sword to cut off the whips.

"Ha, ha, that was easy" Tracy said.

"I don't think so" Brooke replied as her whips regenerated and she used it to constrict Tracy's neck.

Tracy again cut off the vine with her sword. She kept cutting off the regenerating whips.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked "Are you gonna do this forever?" Tracy just looked at the closest giant rose and made a high jump to get up there. "My vines are long enough to catch you" she extended her vines to catch her, but she jumped to avoid them and then stabbed Brooke on the back "ARGH!"

"You've been a BAD weed" Tracy said "God, what a terrible pun"

Brooke collapsed and turned into coins.

**10,000 points!**

**K-O!**

**TRACY WINS!**

Tracy woke up again to reappear in real world where she found Brooke unconscious.

"Way to go, Mom!" Dylan praised.

"There's no time to waste, let's go and find your dad" Tracy said moving on.

They went upstairs to the next room where she found Carolyn (from 'Love, Blactually').

"Wow, that was fast" Carolyn said.

"Okay, tell me where's Brian" Tracy demanded.

"First: my name is Carolyn" Carolyn said "And second: why do you care him? He never got the BALLS to do me early"

"If he wanted sex, he'd hire a hooker" Axel said "But he respected you as a woman and why did you do? F*ck a black man and my worst enemy"

"Language, young man" Tracy warned "And you, prepare to lose"

She turned on the stereo to play another sensual song. She blinked three times again and she appeared in the Galapagos Island.

"The Galapagos Island?" Tracy asked.

Then Carolyn appeared as a Flightless Cormorant.

"The island where Charles Darwin discovered the species evolution" Carolyn explained "Hey, I'm Atheist, and religion hates Evolution Theory"

**(A/E: No offenses, Religion)**

"And what's your special power?" Tracy asked mocking at her "Being unable to fly?"

But then Carolyn transformed into a giant Marine Iguana.

**ROUND 2**

**FIGHT!**

"I can be any animal of the island!" Carolyn said trying to crush Tracy.

Tracy tried getting up to Carolyn's head. She was about to stab her head, but she transformed into a Waved Albatross and started pecking at her. Then she transformed into a tortoise to crush her.

"Not even Mario can save you" Carolyn said.

Suddenly a Fire Flower appeared right next to her.

"Bad mistake for mentioning Mario" Tracy said grabbing the flower.

Her school girl uniform turned red, she got enough strength to stand out and started throwing fireballs.

*Mario powering-up sound*

But Carolyn transformed into a mockingbird to dodge the fireballs. But Tracy concentrated her fire powers to create a gigantic fireball and threw it at her.

**50,000 points!**

**K-O!**

**TRACY WINS!**

She also turned into coins. Tracy woke up again found Carolyn unconscious.

"Two down, three remaining" Tracy said continued her way.

"I promise to become a strong woman, so your mother can approve our marriage" Ming Lee said.

"Marriage?!" Dylan asked outrage "Don't you think we're TOO YOUNG for marriage?"

"What? My mother was 18 when she married my father, who was 26" Ming fcLee explained.

"We're not in China" Dylan said.

"I can't help it...I'm in...**LOOOOOOOOVE**" Ming Lee said exhaling a CGI steamy word 'LOVE' in front of Dylan.

"I'm serious, Ming Lee, we should take a time out" Dylan said.

"What do you mean?" Ming Lee asked.

"I'm...breaking up...with you" Dylan answered.

"...what?" Ming Lee asked speechless as her heart cracked.

"I'm sorry..." Dylan said leaving the room and Axel followed her.

Ming Lee was left alone.

"Dude, that was low" Axel said.

"She talked about marriage and I'd accept it if she was pregnant" Dylan replied.

"I guess you don't wanna go to Tokyo" Axel said "Well, more Japanese chicks for me"

They went up to the next room, where she found...Ida Davis, Quagmire's father-mother.

"Hello, you must be Tracy Flannigan" Ida greeted "Nice to meet you"

"Wait, were you a...man?" Dylan asked.

"God, I hate everybody asking me the same question" Ida complained "I'm a woman now, does it matter?"

"I hate to admit it, but she looks more feminine than Ms. Garrison in _South Park's_ season 9" Axel said.

"Why do you hate Brian?" Tracy asked.

"Hate him? Oh no, maybe my son doesn't like him, but I'd never hate him too" Ida said "We had a sweet night in a hotel when I met him..."

Then Axel threw up in the floor for 5 seconds and collapsed on his own vomit.

"Well, tell me where is Brian!" Tracy demanded.

"I'd love to, but I promised to the girls to eliminate you, so..." Ida said in a fighting stance "Prepare to die?"

"Here we go again" Tracy said turning on the stereo to play another sensual song. She blinked three times again and she appeared underwater. But as she can breathe underwater, she grabbed a big bubble and put it on like an air helmet.

"Where am I?" Tracy asked.

"Welcome to my Atlantis" Ida answered, who became a mermaid (pink shell bra and a blue fish finn) "And I'm Ariel's lost sister"

**ROUND 3**

**FIGHT!**

"Wait, I move slower underwater" Tracy said.

"Too bad you don't have a finn" Ida said as she used her telepathic powers to call piranhas "Aquaman isn't a worthless superhero at all, right?"

The piranhas attacked Tracy as she tried to kill one by one with her samurai sword. But she was too slow to move. The piranhas were tearing up her clothes enough to reveal her white underwear. Suddenly a marine turtle swam in front of her, so she grabbed it to ride the turtle and swim faster. She eliminated every piranha trying to eat her. Ida had enough and called a shark. But Tracy threw the turtle towards the shark and the shark broke its jaw for biting the turtle's shell.

"My cutie shark!" Ida screamed.

"He needs a dentist" Tracy said stabbing at her and Ida turned into coins.

**100,000 points!**

**K-O!**

**TRACY WINS!**

Tracy again woke up and Ida was unconscious.

"I'm getting tired of this..." Tracy complained.

"Come on, only two more bitches" Axel said "Let's go"

Our heroes continued (after cleaning up Axel's vomit) their way to the next room, where they found Cheryl Tiggs (from 'Tiggs for Two').

"Oh my god, are you Cheryl Tiggs, the famous former model?" Tracy asked.

"One and the same" Cheryl answered.

"Wow, how did Brian manage to date a model?" Axel asked.

"He used me to make Quagmire jealous, then he did the same and they both ended beating each other, what a pair of immatures" Cheryl explained.

"You don't have the right to judge him!" Tracy said.

"Then why are you so sure that he'll forget about you and leave you with another whore?" Cheryl asked.

"I...ah...he..." Tracy answered stammering "I trust him; he'd never treat me like a prostitute"

"Looks like you don't know him at all" Cheryl said "But don't worry; the big boss will soon show you the REAL Brian"

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Tracy said as Axel turned on the stereo.

Tracy blinked three times again and she appeared in a bridge...inside of a volcano.

"The first who falls into the lava, loses" Cheryl said dressed like a pirate and carrying a pirate sword.

**ROUND 4**

**FIGHT!**

They started to fight with their swords, but they also talked during the fight.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Tracy asked "Why do you hate Brian so much?"

"He lied to us, he humiliated us, he made us feel important and everything for what?" Cheryl asked "Being their sexual slaves?!"

"That couldn't be him" Tracy answered.

"He's a despicable hypocrite and a big liar" Cheryl replied "He doesn't deserve to live; he should kill himself and leave all women alone!"

"SHUT UP!" Tracy shouted.

"Sooner or late you'll see the real Brian Griffin and join us to bring him down!" Cheryl said.

"NEVER!" Tracy exclaimed throwing Cheryl's sword out of the bridge and then tackled Cheryl, sending her to the lava.

**500,000 points!**

**TRACY WINS!**

Tracy again woke up, but this time she was crying.

"Mom, are you all right?" Dylan asked.

"Why...? Why all these women became grudge-holding monsters just to be with your father?" Tracy asked "I don't wanna become like them!"

"I don't know and I don't care" Dylan answered "He's a good father and they'll regret the day when they messed with the Flannigans"

"And Everett, if they mess with him, they mess with all of us" Axel said.

"Just one more fight and we can forget about this..." Tracy said "Let's go!"

Our heroes continued to the next and final room. Tracy took a big breath and opened the door. The whole room was a big evil lair where there's the throne of 'The Big Boss' wearing a long black coat with a hood. Brian was chained (ironically) like a dog.

"Brian!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Tracy, you guys came for me!" Brian said.

"We couldn't live without you, Dad" Dylan replied.

"We're gonna rescue you" Axel said.

"I defeated all the exes, release Brian now!" Tracy demanded.

"You think you already won?" the Big Boss asked taking out her hood to reveal herself as Rita (from Brian's Got a Brand New Bag) "This is just the beginning"

"Sorry if Brian hurt you and everybody else, but killing him won't make you a better person" Tracy said.

"You have no idea of what he is and I'm gonna show you..." Rita said opening the curtains to reveal Peter and Lois stuck on two metal chairs and they're wearing cyber-helmets.

"HELP US!" Peter and Lois screamed.

"You kidnapped Chris's parents too?" Axel asked.

"When Brian invited me to dinner, they made fun of my age" Rita answered "Now they're gonna feel my pain of being very old..."

Rita pressed a red button to turn on a machine that allows her to suck out Peter's and Lois's lifespan. Their hair turned gray and their bodies became wrinkled like a raisin. While Rita used their lifespan to eliminate rejuvenate her face, growing her hair and became a sexy and young teenage girl. She took out the coat revealing a black cocktail dress.

"Being young again...never felt SO GOOD" Rita said.

"Oh my god...I look hideous!" Lois screamed.

"What? I can't hear you...!" Peter said very deaf.

"That doesn't change anything!" Tracy said "I'll bring you down like the rest of the exes"

"Why? We don't care about you, but to show you the truth about Brian" Rita said "Right, my little doggy?"

Brian looked at Rita and...he felt with desires to touch her.

"Let me touch you, let me touch you!" Brian begged trying to touch her, but he was chained.

"No..., it can't be..." Tracy said speechless.

"See? Sex is the only thing he cares about" Rita said taking out a gun "He's worthless"

She was about to pull the trigger, but her gun was shot out of her hand. It was Axel and his Ragnarok.

"I'll never let you kill the closest thing of a father" Axel said.

"You're right, it's pointless, but…" Rita said looking at Dylan "...looks like he has a cute son"

"Me?" Dylan asked.

"I'll spare Brian's life, if his son has a date with me" Rita answered.

"I will never..." Tracy warned.

"Mom, it's okay, she'll let my dad go" Dylan said.

"Wise decision" Rita said going closer to him "Men are better in their young age"

Rita kissed Dylan in the lips while Tracy and Axel only felt disgust.

"Would you like to put your fingers in my...?"

**_DYLAAAAAAAAAAN!_**

Suddenly Ming Lee appeared from nowhere and attacked Rita with her two Ninja knives. They separated to avoid the attack. Ming Lee was wearing a gray scarf, black tank top, black pants and black boots.

"What the...Ming Lee?" Dylan asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Rita asked.

"Maybe Dylan broke up with me, but I'll never let another slut touch him!" Ming Lee said.

"Wow, Chinese girls are really tough" Axel commented.

"Listen: Mulan's ugly sister, 'I did not form this league so I could be denied my revenge" Rita said "How about if you piss off and leave me and my boy alone?"

"You have to taste my steel first!" Ming Lee said.

"Let's settle this, Axel!" Tracy said.

Axel turned on the stereo and they again transported into another fantasy dream. But this time: Ming Lee is with her. The three appeared in a Final Destination-like platform.

**Round 5**

**FIGHT!**

"This ends now, Rita" Tracy said.

"Really, you think you fought ALL Brian's girlfriends?" Rita asked as she made appeared every single woman who Brian met (including Seabreeze and the black chick from the first James Woods episode and all the other women from season 1-9) floating up in the air "Girls...ATTACK!"

All the girls engaged to attack Tracy and Ming Lee. They both fought back-to-back and one-by-one fought every girl and for every girl they killed, they turned into coins and they got 1,000 points. They finally defeated them all.

"Surrender, now!" Tracy said.

"I guess you leave me no choice" Rita said starting to make Ninja hand signs (like Naruto) and a 8-bit blue sword appeared "Now the REAL fight begins..."

Tracy and Ming Lee prepared their swords to attack. But Rita's sword was too powerful that she broke their weapons so easy. Tracy and Ming Lee were down. Then Rita started kicking at Tracy.

"You could have been one of us!" Rita said kicking at her "You could have helped us bring that bastard down!" she kicked again "But no..., even after seeing his true nature...you're still his bitch!" she kicked again harder.

While Tracy was getting the kicks, she had a vision of herself in the desert.

"I...feel...so alone..." Tracy said.

"You're not alone" Brian replied appearing in front of her.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Tracy said.

"It's not your fault, Rita...is stuck in my head" Brian said "I can't get her off"

"Well...that is disappointing" Tracy said starting walking off "I'm gonna leave you for real..."

"No, I mean LITERALLY" Brian said showing her a chip on his head "She's controlling my head"

"Okay...THAT is evil" Tracy commented.

"You still can stop her, just...never give up" Brian replied "I believe in you"

The vision disappeared.

Back to the battle; Rita is about to finish her once and for all.

"It doesn't matter anymore...I'm sending you to the HELL!" Rita said ready to stab her.

But Tracy's heart began to shine and a pinkish flaming sword came out. Tracy stood up and all her wounds were cured. Rita attacked her, but Tracy's was too powerful that her 8-bits sword was broken.

"It's over" Tracy said.

"No...**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Rita screamed

***SLICE**!*

Rita was sliced in two halves and the final fantasy sequence ceased.

Tracy woke up only to find out a defeated Rita (but, she's old again), Peter and Lois were released (also, with their normal age) and Brian no longer has the chip. All thanks to Axel and Dylan.

"You did it, my love!" Brian praised giving her a hug and a kiss "You saved me!"

"I couldn't make it without you" Tracy said rubbing Brian's nuzzle.

"I'm young again!" Lois cheered.

"That means I can do THIS!" Peter said doing a somersault, but he failed and broke his back "ARGH!"

"Why...? Why couldn't I kill you...?" Rita asked in fetal position.

"I'm telling you why" Axel answered "Because you all SUCK. Tracy is the only woman who deserves a man or a dog in that case, like Brian Griffin. Brian is a good lover and excellent father. He didn't ruined you lives, he never did. You and your bitches did this to yourselves and nobody else"

"But..."

"I don't wanna hear a single word from you!" Axel said "Here's what going to happen: you are taking down that site, and you are all going to crawl into your separate holes and rot, and if I ever see any of your faces again, I will RAPE YOU TO HELL AND KILL YOU!"

Rita just nodded of agreement with fear.

"Ming Lee, thank you for helping my mom, even after…" Dylan said.

"It's okay, I'm too cool for you" Ming Lee said "I hope you find a girl you like"

"Likewise" Dylan replied.

"Well…zài jiàn (Good-bye)" Ming Lee said throwing a smoke ball and she disappeared.

"That was weird" Dylan commented.

"Anyway, let's get out of here" Axel said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tracy" Brian said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brian" Tracy replied.

Everybody just walked away to leave the tower while the song 'All Out of Love' by Air Supply is playing.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

**End of the...wait, there's more**

Stewie was in his laboratory... he oversaw the Exes' evil scheme.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN YOU ALL!" Stewie cursed until he calms down "***sighed*** Well...I'll be lucky the next Valentine's Day" he drinks a box of Hi-C juice.

**End of the chapter**

**(A/E: This chapter I decided to update it in the SAME DAY as the episode Valentine's Day in Quahog. Maybe, because so many Brian's fans will be pissed for Brian's subplot, so I decided to write this chapter to please them. Sorry if Brian's exes' portrayals are so over-the-top. Happy Valentine's Day everybody!)**


	9. Behind the Scenes, part 2

**(A/E: Originally I wanted to make a fanmail chapter. But I didn't get enough questions from the viewers)**

**Behind the Scenes, part 2: The Writing**

**My writing is the important thing for a fanfic. I'm not the best storyteller or writer in the world; I have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. That's why I hired my long-time editor loessar and Shen's General to correct the chapters, so they can be understandable. I'm really trying to make it look like the show, but every time I have some ideas, they make my fanfiction look more like a parody of pop culture and less as a _Family Guy_ fanfic. I like when the show makes fun of popular references, because let's face it: today's parody movies like _Epic Movie, Meet the Spartians_, and _Disaster Movie_ suck big time. But we still have television shows: _The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, even My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ (come on, the episode where Rainbow Dash enters to the Wonderbolts Academy is a parody of _Top Gun_) have a lot of parodies. Or as Ben Affleck said in _Pearl Harbor_...**

**Footage**

"They call it an homage, sir" Rafe said.

"A what?" Colonel Dolittle asked.

"An homage, sir..."

"That's bullshit, McCawley!" Colonel Dolittle shouted "But it's very good bullshit"

"Thank you, sir" Rafe thanked.

**Footage's end**

**Okay, not all my parodies work well and some of them do. Sometimes they're parodies of OTHER parodies. Of course, not everything has to be parodies. What's important it's making a plot that really works, at least for _Family Guy_ standards. But I also want to add morals and lessons in a subtle way (yeah, I sound like a _My Little Pony_ fan...BRONY AND PROUD, BITCH!). I do my best to keep Seth's characters as faithful to the actual show, even in some chapters they have to act a little OOC in order to interact with the OCs. I like what I do, even if I'm not really good. I already made a promise to Ander Arias; I won't quit my fanfic until I finish it. I still have the hope that this fanfic is gonna be one of the most popular Family Guy fanfics of the section.**

**The Production**

**I'm really a big movie fan and I treat my fanfic like a movie. The story is set in Quahog, a fictional city of Rhode Island. It's a really big city with a lot of places: forests, a beach, even NASA. On the first season, it sets mostly in this big city, except in 'Finding Meg' chapter where our heroes were going to Vermont. But on Second Season we managed to go to France to make a James Bond parody. For the season finale, it's gonna be a big production since it's a parody of Sci-Fi films: Alien, Men in Black, the remake of War of the Worlds, etc. It's gonna be awesome, I'm really excited.**

Costume Design, Hair and Make-up

**For the canon characters' clothes, there's no major changes since I wanted to keep them as the actual show. Same with the OCs; they wear the same clothes from season one, but they're hairstyles are different. For example: Eddie had long hair in season one, but it's now shorter and spiky in season two; Amy used to have a short bobcut hairstyle, but she now has her hair as long as Rapunzel...well, not that long.**

**Eddie:** In the chapters where I...*blushing* cross-dress, I use a lot of make-up to get a feminine body. It's a real pain wearing heels, women made them easy. The costume designers had to teach me how to hook up a bra by myself. Anyway, I heard for the season finale I had to be shirtless most of the time...yeah, like 'you-know-who' from 'you-know-what'. So many fangirls are gonna scream as if they were in a Justin Bieber concert.

**Meg**: Yeah, I don't really use several outfits and that's kinda suck. I really want to wear one of these, but they told me: 'No, no, no, no, no, no. You have to wear your usual attire'. I was like: 'What the hell? Don't tell me I won't have any character development'. Unfortunately that's true, looks like me and my family will stay the same like in the show. But I trust on aldovas.

**Special and Visual Effects**

**In season one, we used some CG effects on the wolves so PETA doesn't sue us for Animal Cruelty. In season two we made two ROB-Bs: an animatronic one for the non-action scenes and a CG one for the action scenes. But our biggest challenge was Dylan's werewolf transformation. We needed help for Weta Digital, the VFX company from _Avatar_ and _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_.**

**Dylan**: I needed to consult Andy Serkis since he's the master of Motion Capture. He's freaking Gollum after all. I wore a tight Motion Capture suit and act like an animal. I felt ridiculous, but Andy told me 'use your imagination'. It's really crazy, you know?"

**For the season finale, we're gonna use a lot of visual effects created by ILM: spaceships, the aliens, the Quahog's destruction, etc.. I know it' gonna be spectacular.**

**(A/E: Here's the trailer for the season finale)**

**Trailer**

It shows Eddie putting a camera on ROB-B (burrowed from Zack).

"I'm gonna start filming my life" Eddie said.

...

Next scene shows Matt in the school talent show displaying his 'magic tricks' using his actual magic powers (Chronicle reference).

"That was awesome!" Meg said.

...

Then it shows Helena talking with Frank about taking care of the children while she was on a business trip.

"I'm going to a business trip, your father will take care of you" Helena said.

"I don't need a babysitter and much less HIM!" Eddie said ANGRY going back to his room.

...

"Please, take care of our children" Helena said.

"You've got nothing to worry about" Frank promised.

...

Suddenly a the clouds got black and a thunder is heard.

"AH!" Amy screamed "Thunders are scary"

"Don't worry, sweetie, thunders don't strike twice" Frank said.

***Thunder***

...

Then Frank along with Eddie and a lot of people saw...a giant spaceship. The invasion starts, the spaceship destroys everything around (even Justin Bieber, HELL YEAH!) and kills a lot of people, 2005 _War of the Worlds_-style. Even when the Walkers were escaping with the Griffins...until a beam shot Meg.

"MEG!" Eddie screamed.

...

Afterward...Quahog was nearly destroyed, people are evacuating the city while the aliens are not around.

"It's unknown how these aliens appeared in our planet and how they disappeared after one day" Tricia Takanawa explained "But so many lives were lost by the sudden invasion"

...

But Meg didn't die...she was transported into the spaceship where she met scientist aliens.

"Where am I?" Meg asked as she looked at herself, she was in her underwear "And what the hell happened to my clothes?!"

**This season finale...**

Meg looked around inside of the spaceship: it was all white and the aliens (they look like the Kaminoans from _Star Wars Episode II_) were scientists.

"Who are you?" Meg asked.

"My name is Kami" Kami (voiced by John Hurt) answered.

We've been capturing human beings for our experiments.

It shows a guy with a facehugger-like alien attached to his face.

"We're learning how to create life via the breeding between two different species" Kami explained.

It shows so many humans in containers for their experiments.

"Is that true that female humans can breed better than males?" Kami asked.

They were about to put a Facehugger on Meg...until the Facehugger was shot...by Brian and Stewie dressed like Men in Black...except they're wearing blue suits.

"Come with us, if you wanna live" Brian said.

"No, no, that wasn't even a Men in Black catchphrase" Stewie replied in a disapproved tone.

...

"My life is screwed because of you!" Eddie yelled at his father "Because you never see me as a REAL man! But, I'm gonna show you!" he takes out his shirt "Come on, fight!"

***fangirls cheering***

**(A/E: Shut up! _Twilight_ is oficially over!)**

...

We also see the Griffins (also in their underwear) were captured too.

"We have to get out of here!" Lois said.

"Yeah, I'm missing a new episode of _Revolution _(a TV Series)" Peter replied.

"You don't even watch that show, Peter" Lois said.

"Just like a million people" Peter replied.

...

"We're gonna take those bastard aliens down!" Axel said holding an AK-47 "Then after that, I'll invite some of my friends I met from Furrybook"

"Eek" Eddie commented disgusted.

...

A montage of action sequences is shown while siren screams (like the _Alien_ and _Prometheus_ trailers): our heroes shooting weapons, Frank running in the hallways while he's carrying Amy on his arms, the Griffins freeing people from the containers and then...

"You are...a beautiful...beautiful Butterfly" Kami said beholding a big and fierce red alien (it looks like a crab with a mantis's body. It also has no eyes).

***ROAR**!*

**Dadaelus and Icarus**

**Second Season Finale**

Final scene: Meg is using one of the scientist aliens' exoskeleton suits ready to fight.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you BITCH!" Meg said starting to fight the creature.

**Coming Soon...**


	10. Season 2 Deleted Scenes

**Season 2 Deleted Scenes**

**Deleted Scene #1**

**Chapter: 'The Spy Who Was My Friend'**

Dr. Lune Noire and his thugs had an unconscious Helena. He noticed she was wearing the metal bustier.

"Hmm...she's tenacious" Dr. Lune Noire said "Take it off"

"Uh...I don't want to" A weird thug said in a oddly feminine voice, "I'm afraid of a woman's body"

"Why did I hire a gay thug?" Dr. Lune Noire asked while shaking his head.

**Deleted Scene #2**

**Chapter: Beauty and the Brian**

"Looks like Brian is gonna get laid by hot Tracy a lot" Stewie commented "Like Link from _Zelda II: the Adventure of Link_"

**Cutaway**

Link almost had no hearts, but he met a pretty maiden.

"Can I help you, oh dear warrior?" the maiden asked.

"Yeah...I had a tough fight" Link answered, as he enter the house.

One hour later...

"Wow, that was really nice" Link praised, zipping up his pants "But...I feel that I'm being unfaithful to Zelda"

"Don't worry, ***masculine voice*** I used to be a man" the maiden said.

**Cutaway's end**

**Deleted Scene #3**

**Chapter: Daddy and Me**

After school; Amy went to see her dad in his office.

"Hey Daddy!" Amy greeted "How was your day?"

"Pretty decent, but I had a problem with a turtle and a brown mushroom with eyes and fangs" Frank said.

**Flashback**

Frank was walking through the hallways until he found a turtle and a Goomba from Super Mario Bros.

"We found you, Mario!" the turtle said.

"King Bowser will be pleased to see you" Goomba said.

"Listen: I'm NOT Mario, I'm just a coach with a mustache" Frank explained.

"You won't fool us this time!" the turtle said approaching him.

"Oh, what the hell" Frank said, jumping on the turtle, defeating it and kicking the remaining shell to kill the Goomba "That was easy"

***VINE GROWING SOUND FROM THE MARIO GAME***

A Piranha Plant sprouts out of the ground and says...

"HI GUYS!"

Frank's eyes dimmer, "Hi, Steve...wait a minute, how do I know you?"

**Flashback's end**

**Deleted Scene #4**

**Chapter: ROB-B**

Carol went to retrieve food while Chris and Stewie were watching the chicks.

"You guys look funnier than the Angry Birds" Chris said.

Then the chicks turned their cute and lovely faces into...angry and evil faces. And they began to attack Chris for no reason.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Chris screamed as the chicks were pecking several parts of his body.

"Nobody messes with my fat brother, except me!" Stewie said, grabbing one and started to beat him up.

But then the two chicks stopped beating up Chris, so they can save their brother. They pecked Stewie so many times.

"AH! DAMN YOU BLOODY CHICKS!" Stewie cursed

"LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE!" Chris demanded, grabbing a garden hatchet.

He swung the hatchet in attempt to kill them. But the chicks dodged every single slice. But then one of the slices cut one of the chicks' left cheek (in slow motion). The chick with the cut cheek started crying as his brothers got even angrier at Chris. Chris just dropped the hatchet and ran away from them as they started chasing him.

Chris entered the kitchen to look for some place to hide. The chicks entered the kitchen and Chris was still hiding from them. This scene looks quite similar from Jurassic Park; where the two kids were hiding from the Velociraptors. But Chris grabbed a saucepan and hit one of the chicks. The last chick attacked him in the face and he was about to rip his throat out...until he was grabbed by Stewie. Stewie puts the chick in the oven and bake him at a very high temperature. They finally got out of the kitchen...injured and exhausted by that epic brawl. But they didn't know the three chickens...were still alive.

**Deleted Scene #5**

**Chapter: The Hunter Games**

In Quagmire's house; Quagmire saw Brenda still crying on the sofa.

"Brenda? Are you okay?" Quagmire asked.

"No...I'm not okay" Brenda answered "My husband is dead and my baby is gonna grow without a father"

"Sis...you gotta forget it and move on" Quagmire said "It's for the best"

"No, I love him!" Brenda said "I want him to be with me!"

"How can you love somebody who mercilessly beat you over and over again?" Quagmire asked "This isn't LOVE, SIS'!"

"What do YOU know about love?" Brenda asked "You sleep with so many women every goddamn day!"

"This isn't about me" Quagmire said "This man was a monster!"

"You had something to do with his death...didn't you?" Brenda asked.

Quagmire went silent...and then looked at her with serious eyes, "I did what I had to do, Brenda. I don't know what Jeff did to you...but you were either too scared or too stupid to realize what a jackass Jeff was.

Brenda looked at him in shock, "H-how could you..."

"Hey, don't judge me! I was doing what was best for you because you obviously could not do it yourself." Quagmire said with indifference.

"You bastard..." Brenda said angrily.

"Oh, I'm the bastard? Jeff beats you over and over and you love him, yet I save you and your child from a living hell...and I'm the bad guy?" Quagmire angrily remarked, "Let me ask you this...when did Jeff ever say 'I love you'?"

Brenda was about to rebut...but she had nothing...

"You see? You got nothing!" Quagmire growled, before calming down, "Look...I love you, sis...and I really care about you...and you may hate me now...and you may hate me forever...but deep down...I know you will thank me for this.

Brenda looked at him...before she burst into tears and ran into her room, slamming the door, as Quagmire let out a heavy sigh.

"God, this could not get any worse." Quagmire said.

**DING-DONG!**

Quagmire goes to open the door, only to find Axel, who kicked him in the balls...HARD.

"Stay away from Brian's girlfriend, dick-head!" Axel warned as he spit on his face and slammed the door.

"Yes...grr...this is worse" Quagmire groaned.

**Deleted Scene #6**

**Chapter: Laugh Free or Die Hard**

"I'm not mad at you, Meg" Eddie said "Men can be sensitive too"

**Flashback**

Fix-it Felix Jr. was making dinner when Sergeant Calhoun finally came home **(A/E: they're characters from _Wreck-it Ralph_, if you don't know).**

"I'm home" Calhoun said "God, there were a lot of Cy-bugs today"

"I'm glad you're home, honey" Fix-it said, kissing her "Today I made a delicious pasta that I learned about visiting the game '_Cooking Mama_' (**A/E: That game is real, by the way**). That sweet woman is so kind, although her clothes are SO out-of-fashion"

"God, Sugar Rush must have affected his masculinity..." Calhoun complained.

**Flashback's end**

**Deleted Scene #7**

**Chapter: Parade, American Style**

Helena was drinking coffee with a tall, well-shaped man, who resembled an older version of Matt, who had the same age as Peter. He had short black hair and a full black beard. He wore black long pants, a light blue shirt, a purple tie and a black wool flannel jacket.

"Looks like the parade is going to start" the man said, his voice is J.K. Simmons.

"It's gonna be spectacular, Mr. Kennedy" Helena said.

"I told you: Mr. Kennedy is my brother, you can call me Bruce" Bruce said.

"Sorry Bruce, It's just...I haven't been on a date since my divorce. I had been busy taking care of my kids and with work that I never had the time to get out." Helena confessed.

"It's okay, it's a good thing that our sons are good friends, even more so with your daughter babysitting mine." Bruce said, letting out a sigh as he took out a photo of him and a beautiful woman "They really miss their mother..."

"I wish I could say the same thing with my children's father..." Helena said.

"What ever happened between you and your ex-husband?" Bruce asked, making Helena feeling uncomfortable "Sorry, It's none of my business"

"No, it's okay..." Helena said "It's just...I don't know if I want another man in my life"

"Just follow what you know is right and I'm sure you'll find what you want" Bruce said touching her hand.

"Thank you, Bruce" Helena thanked.

**Deleted Scene #8**

**Chapter: How I met your Mother**

Frank was sitting in the shadows of his apartment. He thought he'll never see his family anymore until...

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Who's there?" Frank asked.

The door was opened, revealing...Helena.

"Helena?" Frank asked "How did you know where I live?"

"Amy told me...while Eddie wasn't around" Helena said "Don't worry, they are both back at my apartment asleep."

"You shouldn't come here..." Frank said with a guilty tone "If my son see me with you..."

"Are you still feeling guilty for what you did to us years ago?" Helena asked.

"I'll never forgive myself for that...in fact: I really shouldn't be free" Frank answered "I should be in jail for at least 50 years if not for life."

"Then why are you free?" Helena asked, but she didn't receive and answer "Frank..."

"I can't tell you..." Frank said.

"Frank!" Helena called.

"It was an reward...for doing this mission a CIA agent had me do." Frank said "I didn't want the reward but the agent was persistent."

"Wait, you mean...that the agent cleared you of everything?" Helena asked in shock, "Records expunged? Charges dropped? Cleared of all convictions?"

"That doesn't changes anything!" Frank answered, outraged "They can make my past go away, but NOT the memories of what I put you three through! I couldn't live knowing I committed those sins" Helena was confused by what Frank said "I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to put an end on my pain. I had a gun and held it in my mouth. I was going to pull the trigger and end everything...but I couldn't."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Helena asked.

"My life was ruined anyway!" Frank answered "And even if I did it, that wouldn't make me a better per-!"

But then Helena grabbed his head and passionately kissed him.

"You ARE a better person already..." Helena said.

"How can you love me...?" Frank asked "Don't you see I'm the monster who corrupted your son...?"

"I must admit...at the moment I saw you...some part of me wanted to kill you for what you did to us...but right now...I feel the same way I did when we first met...because I see the good and honest man I fell in love with."

"I'm not sure if I'm still good and honest..." Frank said.

"But you are...you just need Eddie to see it" Helena said "He's still hurting from the past...just like you were when your parents died"

"Yes, I was an angry man, blinded by the pain and sadness..." Frank said.

"But there's still hope, just don't lose the faith in our son..." Helena said.

"Never..." Frank replied.

"Oh and I want you to make me a favor" Helena said.

"Yes?" Frank asked.

**Deleted Scene #9**

**Chapter: Daedalus and Icarus, part 2**

"Uh, Axel, why do you have an alien wolf in a choke-hold?" Amy asked. Somehow Axel managed to grab a hold of a female alien wolf, as she struggled to break free.

"Well, I just thought since I haven't gotten laid for a while now that I…" Axel tried to explain, but everyone just stared at him… "Come on, can't I…" They all shook their heads, "*Sigh* Fine." He pulls out a Desert Eagle and blew the alien's brain out.

**Deleted Scene #10**

**Chapter: Daedalus and Icarus, part 2**

**Flashback**

It showed everyone in the fields just outside of Quahog, all unconscious…except for Helena, Brian, Stewie, and Axel.

"Let see…" Brian said, looking around, as he was counting, "Yup, everyone is accounted for. Good thing those Xenosians are true to their words."

"Yes…although I don't know how the hell we are going to explain to these people what the hell just happened." Axel chuckled.

They aren't going to know what happen.

Suddenly, D reveals himself from the shadows.

Helena gasped, "Chief? What are you doing here?!"

"You went against orders, Helena." D growled, "Because of you, you nearly compromised our entire organization."

"Uh, who are you?" Axel asked.

"I am Chief D. I lead the organization that our friend Helena is a part of. And who are you, pray tell?"

"Axel Everett, sir. What do you mean 'they aren't going to know what happen'?" Axel eyed suspiciously.

"Look, boy, this is a rather serious matter. If these people knew that aliens were out there, it would cause pandemonium, which leads to anarchy…and possibly...nuclear warfare." D said ominously, "We must eradicate their memories before they wake up." D explained.

"Says who? You can't just cover up something like this! How the hell are you going to explain all the destruction they caused?"

"Hurricane." D answered.

"Really? What about Anthony? He was killed by them!" Axel rebutted.

"We will erase all memories of him."

"No…no, you can't do this. People deserves to know the truth!" Axel declared.

"Axel…" Brian said.

D sighed, "Well, it looks like you are going to be a liability, Mr. Everett. Helena, if you please."

Immediately Helena, Brian, and Stewie put on sunglasses and Helena used a Memory Eraser on Axel…soon, Helena asked, "Are you alright, Axel?"

"Hell no, I'm not alright! What you guys are doing is wrong!" Axel snarled.

"What the hell? Try that again!" D ordered.

Helena activated the Memory Eraser again…and Brian asked, "Axel, are you okay?"

"I am becoming rather annoyed with you using that Memory Eraser on

me." Axel muttered, still remembering everything.

"How are you still remembering everything? The Memory Eraser is a state-of-the-art piece of gadgetry!" D exclaimed.

"Let me tell you something, D. This head…" Axel gestured to his head,

"Holds everything inside like a steel-iron vault. I cannot forget anything that I refuse to let go. And no fancy do-that can change that."

"Well, looks like it's time for Plan B." Stewie said, as he picked up a big stick and prepared to whack him…before Helena stopped him.

"Look, Axel. I know you don't like this…but it is for the best." Helena explained.

"Yes, Mr. Everett. And if you refuse to keep all of this a secret, I can easily hide you and everyone here away from the public's eye indefinitely." D threatened, "Do you want this mother, child, and dog taken from their family?"

Axel was about to deny…but he knew that he was right…he lowered his head in defeat, "Alright. You have my word."

"Good. Now, I need all four of you to start erasing all these people's memories before the night is done. Me and the others will attend to wiping all recordings etc. of this event." With that, D disappeared into the shadow."

**Flashback end**

**Deleted Scene #11**

**Chapter: Daedalus and Icarus, part 2**

Suddenly, a camera screen turned on, showing Axel. "Is this thing on? Ah, there's the light." Axel said, as he sat down in front of it. "Hey there, Ed, Amy, and the Griffin family. You are probably wondering what this recording is about… even more so, I bet Eddie is wondering what ever happened to that documentary he was filming…" Axel then gave a nervous laugh, "Well…I found ROB-B soon after I left the hospital, and seeing how he still had this video, I figured it could give me a chance to tell you what really happened. That hurricane that you don't remember happening? Well, it wasn't a hurricane. Don't laugh when I say this, but what happened was…Aliens. No, not the aliens from _Monsters VS Aliens_, nor the ones from _War of the Worlds_, nor the one in _Aliens_ or any of the _AVPs_ films. I would say more, but I am a little pressed for time, so I will give you a short version."

Axel takes a deep breath.

"Basically, a meteor crashed in the lake, a UFO appeared, you ran away from home, you and Meg went to crash site to make out, UFO started beaming people, The Griffins got beamed, you and Frank got into a fight, I kicked Eddie's ass, we tried to fight the aliens, got captured, learned that Ed's mom was a secret agent, Aliens tries to crossbreed us with other aliens, we kicked alien ass, we force the captain to release us, a big monster tries to kill us, Meg kicks his ass, then it comes back, then Brian finishes it, then the captain sent us home before blowing up the ship, you all were in a field." He paused, only to sigh, "Now, you are all wondering why you don't remember this…well, this guy named D said that no one can know about what happened…and even though it was against my better judgment, I had no choice but to swear to secrecy." Then he smirked, "But what he didn't count on was this film. So, once this entire alien thing blows over with their organization, I will show you this video and you will know the truth. But for now…this recording will be hidden."

The hunter then let out a chuckle.

"You know, when I came to this town on Halloween night, I was planning on only staying a month or two…but then I met all you guys, and it was a big adventure, what with Dylan being a werewolf, Matt getting a Spellbook, Tracy possibly cheating on Brian with Quagmire, Kevin Swanson being a traitor, Meg being a comedian, Frank telling us how he met Helena and my parents, and of course, us meeting ROB-B."

"ROB-B!" ROB-B answered in response.

But then Axel's face turned serious, "Then…I learned about what truly happened to my parents…they were murdered by Supremacy Phoenixes. I know I hadn't made much leeway this year…but I have every intention on taking them down, like Patrick Jane planned on taking down Red John. Not just for me…but for my parents and Royce…who are still in a coma. So, I might as well say this, I am here to stay. End log." With that, Axel walked towards his bed…and then the camera reveals that there was a Siberian husky and a naked woman (covered by the blanket) in his bed, as Axel began to undress and get into bed with them, before turning to the camera, "What? I figured this video could use a hot sex scene. Now if you excuse me…" He then grabbed the two females and brought them under the blankets…as the screen fades to black…

**Alternate After Credits Scene:**

In a location undisclosed, a young man, dressed up like a film noir gangster wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora, was walking through a dark hallway, entering what seemed to be a dimly-lit office with a desk.

At first glance, it seemed like he was talking to no one…but then the chair behind the desk turned around, to show a silhouetted person, as he was smoking…

"Did you now?" The voice, obviously a man, said. (His voice is that of Simon Baker)

"Yes, sir. We had successfully pinpointed his location to a town named…Quahog, Rhode Island." He said, as he placed an open folder with a map of Quahog, "And according to resources, he had been hanging out with these people."

He placed pictures of Eddie, Meg, Peter, Brian, Chris, Zack, and the others on the map, "We managed to silence that leak" He showed the picture of Royce Zekiel

"…but now the boy knows who we are…what is your plan of action?"

The man looked at the folder and pictures…and then he puffed another smoke.

"Have Crookshank board the first flight to Quahog. He should know what to do. Dismiss."

The man leaves the office, as the silhouette looked at the folder once more…and then, he pulls out another picture, and said to himself, "Make your move, Axel Everett…no matter what…you will lose." Then he simply placed the picture on the desk, revealing it to be that of Axel. Dramatic music ensues as the screen fades to black

**End of Deleted Scenes**

**(A/E: Sorry if one of the scenes were TOO sentimental and TOO expositional. Especially the ones involving Frank. First at all: I know Domestic Violence is a serious crime that should be punished by the law. But I really wanted to add a 'redemption quest' to make this fanfic more dramatic. After all: people can change, they only need to choose. Also, most of the scenes involving Axel are written by Shen's General, my second editor and friend.)**


End file.
